The Terror of the Overlords
by Sabersonic
Summary: We're back with the final chapter and the last twisted humor of the Gundam Gang. I'm telling you all that this is the final Episode, there will not be any others. Don't listen to what 006g says, this is the third and LAST Episode
1. The Discovery

The Terror 

The Terror 

of the 

Overlords

Joint writing of 

Sabersonic 

And

006G

Disclaimers: We do not own Gundam Wing, nor it's characters. So leave us alone about it! *Both authors are at a corner and are crying like babies.*

Episode1: The Discovery

It was a normal day at the Preventer Agency in Brussels. Reports, missions, assignments and the likes were constant to the Preventers. Heero Yuy, the Intelligents Officer of the Database and bodyguard of the Vice Foreign Minister was going over the data journals to see if they've been hacked by some terrorist group. None were found, but some interesting data was found; there was some unknown activity of transports that was sending Preventer weaponry to a secluded location somewhere in the Cinq Kingdom. This information could only mean one thing; terrorists were going to attack the Cinq Kingdom. He reviewed the data and it showed that there were enough armaments to level an entire city in one attack. Heero then copied the information onto a disk and headed towards Chief Une's office. Chief Une looks over the data and then sends it to other agents to further investigate the matter.

Chief Une has called forth her best agents to handle the unknown situation; the former Gundam team. This included the likes of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft. They've all gathered at a secret conference room in which the information stays within the wall and not fall into enemy hands.

"This is what we know so far; the transports are carrying weaponry that are reserved for only Preventer Agents, enough to destroy an entire city. Not only that, but several Preventer bases have reported that several reserve mobile suits have gone missing and they said that the mobile suits have been ordered by me to move them to another base. Our agents have found that the orders were cleverly forged, even the signature and the DNA scans were perfect, exactly like mine and were impossible to discover the difference. The location of where the forgery was never found, there was no traces of them anywhere. Whoever they are, these terrorists are experts on computer hacking, espionage, and seem to be in high numbers. The only thing that they were unable to do was to cover their transport routs. It is obviously a trick to lure Preventer agents to that location, and we may have an idea of whom they plan to capture." Chief Une reported.

"So what do they think of this? Are they trying to lure us into a trap or are they trying to throw us off?" Duo Maxwell asked.

"I don't know, but whatever they're planing, they cannot succeed. The only course of action we can take is that we take you guys to find and infiltrate the base, if they are trying to confuse us and plan to attack the Cinq Kingdom, we'll have a battalion of Mobile Suits to stop them."

"It's obvious that they're trying to confuse the information. But the question is what they are planning and the greater question is why?" Heero Yuy said.

"We all know by now that the reason terrorist and rebel factions would do these attempts are either one of two reasons; one is to gain control of the Earth Sphere, and two is to start a war for political, economic and personal reasons." Milliardo Peacecraft said.

"There are other reason beside that, and they could be something that we cannot fully complicate yet." Trowa said.

"And this is why we should send in an infiltration team to the base. We have to find out why they are doing and maybe prevent this from happening again. Now, everyone here will go to the Cinq Kingdom and scout out the central region, that is the most likely spot for an enemy camp. Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. We cannot let them succeed with whatever they are planning." The Gundam Team have received their orders and then traveled to the Cinq Kingdom. For two weeks, they've searched for where the enemy base could be, finally they've located a mountainside entrance to the base, large enough for a Gundam to easily pass through, but is easily concealed. They've reached the entrance without any interference and found that the entrance was unlocked and unguarded.

"I'm not liking this. They might want us to enter here." Wufei said.

"Well we have no alternative. We'll split into two groups; one will guard the outside while the second enters the base." And so they split. The infiltration team that was entering the base was Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton. As they go further and further into the mountainside, it started to become colder and darker. They turned on some night-vision flashlights and put on night vision glasses. Then moments later, they were ambushed. The soldiers were clad head-to-foot in armor. The armor had huge shoulder pads, which had a cape that surrounded the entire body below the shoulders. The helmet conceded the face of the soldiers and looked as if it was designed for hostile environment and to invoke their enemies. They were armed with large rifles that had large bayonets that could have been mistaken as short swords. The four tried to radio the others, but their transmissions were jammed. They fired their guns, but the bullets bounced off of the soldiers like nothing. The enemy soldiers fired discharges of energy which lit up the corridor. After several minutes of hand-to-hand combat, the team was captured. The group was dragged towards a central arena. There they found thousands upon thousands of armored soldiers, the other half of their team, Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schbeiker, Dorothy Catalonia, Chief Une and Relena Peacecraft.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wufei asked.

"Captured, same as you guys. Though we really don't know how. All we know is that a blanket of smoke went over us and then we were ambushed. They've planned this all along."

"Heero, what's going on?" Relena pleaded to Heero Yuy.

"I don't know." Then the armored solders turned towards a circular doorway. The soldiers saluted towards the doors.

"Presenting their Excellencies, the Overlords." The doorway opened and smoke came out. When the doorway opened, coughing and cursing were heard from them.

~*~

Sabersonic: Damn it 006G, *coughs* what did you eat this morning?!

006G: Don't look at *coughs* me Sabersonic. I didn't do it. *Wheezing.*

Sabersonic: Goddamn it, it stinks.

The one named Sabersonic pulls out an aerosol spay can and sprayed all around him.

Sabersonic: Damn, this smells like *Bleep*. Goddamn *Bleep.*

006G: Sabersonic!!! Do you know how harmful that is to the 0-zone?!

Sabersonic: Don't worry, it's environmentally safe. *Gags.* Oh god!! It's in my mouth!

006g then spies the Preventer group and gasps, then he points at them.

006G: Hey, it's the G-gang!

Sabersonic: What where?! *Looks around arena, then sweatdrops.* 006G, do you know how expensive this is?!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: This! *Points all around arena* Do you know how expensive this set is? 

Sabersonic snaps his fingers and the arena disappears.

006g: But I liked that set.

Sabersonic: It's expensive on our air-time 006g. 

006g: Can't we at least keep some of the armored guys?

Sabersonic:……alright, but only seven.

Sabersonic snaps his fingers again and only seven of the armored soldiers appeared.

Milliardo Peacecraft: How in the world-

Sabersonic: Did I do that? It's simple, we're authors.

Then 006g appears upon a stage of neon lights in the formation of the word: "Authors."

006g: Yes we are the authors. The most powerful beings in all of fandom. Reality is ours to control and time is ours slave-

Sabersonic: 006g!!!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: Air time.

006g: But-

Sabersonic: No buts. Besides this is our first time at a character bashing fanfiction so we've better not screw this up.

006g: But I thought it was funny.

Sabersonic: Even so you have to obey the rules of a fanfiction author. It's in the handbook after all.

Stage with neon lights disappears. 006g was not pleased with what he had to do.

006g: But I thought it was funny.

Sabersonic: Well unless you have a tee-shirt that has an "R" on it, it will never be-

006g returns wearing and oversized tee-shirt that had an "R" on it.

Sabersonic: I wasn't being liberal!

006g sadly walks away. Sabersonic then turns to the G-group.

Sabersonic: Great, now I forgot what I was going to do.

Sabersonic then spies Dorothy Catalonia and he smirks and silently laughs evilly.

Sabersonic: Though there is something I have to do…..GUARDS!!!

The armored soldiers then grab Dorothy by her shoulders and then drag her towards Sabersonic.

Dorothy Catalonia: What are you going to do to me?!

Sabersonic snaps his fingers and a jar of wax and some disposable cloth.

Sabersonic: I going to wax those *Bleep* eye brows off!

Dorothy Catalonia: What!?!!

Sabersonic spreads wax over cloth while the solders hold her head in place.

Duo Maxwell: YAH!! Get rid of those cockroach brows for good!

G-group: Shut up!!

Duo Maxwell: Shutting up.

Sabersonic applies the cloths to some areas of Dorothy's eyebrows. Then he pats it and then 006g enters with his usual attire.

006g: Say Sabersonic, what are you doing?

Sabersonic: Doing all fans of the world a favor.

006g: You mean-?

Sabersonic nods.

006g: Alright, no more cockroach face!

Sabersonic: Yah, I'm just going to wax it off.

006g then groans in disappointment. Sabersonic grabs hold of the cloths and then swiftly and roughly pulls it.

Dorothy Catalonia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Sabersonic: What the *bleep*?

The cloths is still applied to the demon eyebrows. Sabersonic pulls harder, but it won't budge.

Dorothy Catalonia: PLEASE STOP IT!!! IT HURTS!!!!

Tears can be seen in Dorothy Catalonia's eyes as Sabersonic attempts to remove the eyebrows.

006g: How hard can waxing be Sabersonic?

Sabersonic: Well then you try and take it off.

006g proudly walks up to the cloth, grabs hold and yanks, but it does not move.

Sabersonic: What were you-

006g: Shut up, I know what I'm doing.

Sabersonic: Right.

006g pulls again upon the eyebrows. After a minute of pulling without success, 006g turns to Sabersonic.

006g: Could you please help me with it.

Sabersonic: Might as well.

Sabersonic walks towards Dorothy Catalonia. Both authors grab hold of the cloth and yank as hard as they can. The eyebrows still remain. Then Sabersonic slaps his forehead.

Sabersonic: I knew I forgot something!

Sabersonic pulls out a laptop from hammerspace and types in something. Then all of a sudden, Dorothy Catalonia's double eyebrows disappeared, leaving a normal eyebrow.

006g: You forgot?

Sabersonic: Slipped my mind.

Sabersonic spies the group and then becomes disappointed.

Sabersonic: Dag nabbit! I forgot again!

Sabersonic types in something and a filing cabinet appeared out of nowhere. Sabersonic then opens a drawer and looks through the files.

Sabersonic: Now I know it's here somewhere…

006g: Let me see!

006g then pulls out a random file folder and then opens it. The Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Relena's adopted father, falls from the folder.

Relena Peacecraft: Father….

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian: Where am I?

Sabersonic: 006g!

006g: What?

Sabersonic then grabs the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian from his collar.

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian: Unhand me you-

Sabersonic: Shut up and get back in!

Sabersonic stuffs the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian into the file folder and then stuffs the folder back into the drawer. The G-group and 006g look at Sabersonic oddly.

Sabersonic: Ever heard of the X-files? *G-group and 006g nod.* Well these are the dead files.

006g collapses on the ground laughing heavily and clutching his stomach.

006g: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! X-FILES! DEAD FILES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sabersonic: It wasn't meant to be that funny.

Sabersonic finds the file he was looking for. He pulls it out and throws out the occupant. The group gasps.

Chief Une: Mr. Treize….

006g stops laughing.

006g: What's he doing here?

Sabersonic: I plan that all of the major characters to be bashed and tortured in this fic.

006g: What about the other guys?

Sabersonic: Who?

006g: Yah know, Dermail, Septum, Tuberouth-

Sabersonic: They aren't main characters. Besides nobody would find it funny to bash them.

006g: Why?

Sabersonic: Because they weren't shown on the series long enough to make up good jokes.

006g: Okay.

Treize Kushrenada: Where am I?

Sabersonic: The most horrific hell you could ever experience. The character bashing fanfiction.

Trieze Kushrenada: What?

006g: We're going to bash you so bad, you'll look like a jungle with no trees.

Sabersonic: That doesn't even make sense?

006g: You know, from my first fanfictions.

Sabersonic: Actually, nobody liked it.

006g: Well I liked it.

Sabersonic: You don't count.

006g: Well at least I don't sift sand!

Sabersonic: I don't either and I thought that we're not suppose to talk about that 006g!

006g: Sandbox I say to you now!

Sabersonic extends his index finger towards 006g.

Sabersonic: Stop that.

006g: Hey Sabersonic guess what?

Sabersonic: I'm afraid I do because-

006g: Sandbox!!!

Sabersonic: I thought that we agreed that we aren't suppose to-

006g: Have you ever sifted someone's sand?

The G-group is lost to the argument between the authors as it escalates. 

Sabersonic: I DO NOT YOU HENTAI!!!!

006g: Hey G-boys, guess what?

Gundam Pilots: What?!

Heero Yuy: Hn?

006g: I heard that Heero made a sandcastle in the sand!

G-group:….?

Sabersonic: Now don't get them involved in this. This is between you and-

006g: SANDBOX!!!

Sabersonic: I thought I said-

006g: "I am Maximus Desmus meriadis. Commander of the army's of the north. General to the felix legions. Loyal servant to the true emperor Marcius Arelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife and I will have my vengence in this life or the next."

Sabersonic: Stop that right now! That is getting extremely annoy-

006g: Hey ladies!

G-girls: ….What?

006g: How would you seven like to go to dinner with me tonight?

Each G-girl grabs hold of their significant other's arm extremely tightly.

G-girls: NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE US!!

The arms of the G-boys start to turn blue.

Heero: Relena, please let go of my arm. It's starting to go numb.

Sabersonic: 006g!? What are you trying to do? Scare them to death.

006g: No I'm not!

Sabersonic: Yes you are!

006g: No I'm not!

Sabersonic: Yes you are!

006g: Well to bad you girls have too or else?

Sabersonic: OR ELSE WHAT 006G!!!!!!!!!!

G-girls: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

006g: What? I'm not that ugly.

G-girls: Its not that your ugly, we just have boyfriends already as you can see here!

Sabersonic: That's right, and I won't allow it.

006g: And why not fraytell?

Sabersonic: Where did you learn how to say that?

006g: In med-school!

Sabersonic: Medical school? You're not even out of high school yet!?!!

006g: So I am smart for my age!

Sabersonic: You could have fooled me.

G-girls: You go to med-school, well are you rich?

006g: Yes I make 500,000 a year.

G-girls: well pick us up at 6 tonight.

Sabersonic: LIAR!! LIAR!! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE SQUAT!!!

006g: I also drive a 197 hummer.

G-girls: Okay meet us at the park and Sabersonic don't you dare come!

Sabersonic: I can and will! *Turns towards 006g.* And YOU! The purpose of this is to make fun of them. Not to make dates! This is a fanfiction, not the love connection, forget the love connection, just stay out of it you *bleep, bleep, bleep*!!!

006g: Well said Sabersonic, but they're so cute why can't I just….

Sabersonic: NO!! Well….you can have Dorothy-

006g: Well that's fine with me. Hey Dorothy come here and lets get out of here!

Sabersonic: HOLD IT!! You're forgetting something.

006g: what?

Sabersonic: WE'RE SUPPPOSE TO BASH THEM!!! REMEMBER!!!!

006g: Oh, yah now I remember. Catch yah later.

Sabersonic: 006G!! Get your *bleep* back over here!

006g reluctantly returns to where he was once standing before.

Sabersonic: Now, what are we going to do….

As the two authors think up of a way to torture the G-group. Some of the group discuss what had just happened.

Heero Yuy: I can't believe that you were going to fall for that author.

Relena Peacecraft: Heero, I was tempted-

Heero Yuy: That is no excuse. You are too trusting Relena, no wonder terrorists try to kidnap you.

Sabersonic gets in the middle of this conversation.

Sabersonic: Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?

Relena was on the verge of tears.

Relena Peacecraft: Heero said that-

Sabersonic: Okay, what the *bleep* did you do Heero!?!!

006g: Oh, this should be interesting….

Heero Yuy: Relena was being tempted to join that fool over there on a date. If she cannot control her own temptation, she will never bring peace to this world.

Relena Peacecraft *choking in her tears*: Heero…

Milliardo Peacecraft: You-

Sabersonic: SILENCE!!! *Turns towards Heero Yuy.* Now, now Heero. That is no way to speak to a girl-

Heero Yuy: Why? She's nothing but a spoiled brat that couldn't take care of herself. 

Sabersonic: Now that's the kind of talk I will not tolerate. *Pulls out Laptop and types in something.* Now why don't you tell us how you feel about her Heero.

006g: Um..Sabersonic… I don't think that is a good idea right now-

Sabersonic: Trust me 006g.

Heero Yuy: This is pointless. 

Heero Yuy turns towards Relena. She tries to prepare her heart from heartach, though her heart is already broken.

Heero Yuy: Relena…you are the most kind hearted person I have ever known. You are the sweetest and gentlest-*Heero then clasps his mouth shut with his hand.* What the?!

Relena Peacecraft: Heero….?

Heero Yuy tries to insult Relena again.

Heero Yuy: I love you with all my heart Relena- *Heero clasps his mouth shut again.* What did you do to me Sabersonic!!!!

Duo Maxwell: Yah, what did you do to him?

006g: Was this what you were planning? 

Sabersonic: Yes, I made it so he can't tell a lie! Hahahahahaha!!!!

Relena Peacecraft: You…love me Heero…..?

Sabersonic sees Relena's eyes almost as large as dishes and sparkling with a new light. He then started to regret what he just done.

Sabersonic: I think that was a baaaaaaad idea…..

Hilde Schbeiker: What?

006g: How's this bad Sabersonic? You always wanted those two-

Sabersonic then pulls 006g towards him. The group, excluding Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, walked closer to hear him.

Sabersonic: Listen and listen well. There are two version of Relena in all of fandom. The first, being the serious, gentle and caring Relena who knows of her responsibilities as figurehead of peace as we have observed before.

Lucrezia Noin: And the other.

Relena then leaped into Heero's arms and knocked the wind out of him.

Relena Peacecraft: I love you too Heero!!! Please don't leave me ever again!!

Heero Yuy: *barely audible.* Relena…..can't breath.

Relena Peacecraft: We'll live happily ever after. Just you and me Heero. Nothing can come between us, nothing!!

Sabersonic: And the one we're seeing right here. The second version is the *bleep*, snobbish, selfish and overly obsessed Relena. *Sabersonic cringes from sight.* Ugh….talk about cruel and unusual punishment.

006g: That is cruel Sabersonic. Real cruel. 

Sabersonic: Hey, I didn't see that one coming! How was I suppose to know that that was going to happen?!

006g then smirks and cuffs his chin with his right hand and slowly rubs it. 

006g: Now that you've mentioned it, I was hopping that we'd get some secrets revealed from this fic. *006g rubs his hands together* Now, who's next, hehehe.

Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner looked at each other before-

Quatre Winner: We have an announcement to make.

The G-group and the authors, excluding Heero and Relena, turned towards Trowa and Quatre.

Trowa Barton: We're…..well-

006g: Come on now, spit it out.

Trowa and Quatre: We're both gay and we're in love with each other.

Most of the group gasped from this, all that is exempt for Heero, Relena and Sabersonic.

006g: WHAT!!!??!!!

Catherine Bloom: That can't be true. Trowa….

Duo Maxwell: I knew it!

Hilde Schbeiker: DUO!

Sabersonic: It was expected.

Group: What?!

006g: You don't mean that you believed that rumor.

Sabersonic: I was prepared to be convinced otherwise. I am also glad that the other one was not true.

006g: What other rumor Sabersonic?

Sabersonic: That Heero and Duo are lovers.

Duo Maxwell: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Sabersonic: And I'm also convinced that Duo doesn't have the same feeling either.

Duo Maxwell: I AM NOT GAY!! I SWEAR IT!!!!

Sabersonic: Boy, the HeeroXDuo pairing fans aren't going to like this.

006g: But the TrowaXQuatre pairing fans are going to love this.

Sabersonic: You've got a point there.

Catherine Bloom: But that can't be true. *Turns towards Trowa and Quatre.* Please tell me that this isn't true Trowa. Please tell me it's no true.

Trowa Barton hangs his head low and is ashamed. Catherine Bloom collapses and covers her tear stricken face. 

Catherine Bloom: Why Trowa? Why? Why? I loved you Trowa, Why?

006g: Oooo, a Soap Opera Love Triangle. This should be sweet.

Sabersonic: And what are we suppose to do about it?

006g pauses for a few moments before he answered.

006g: I don't know….

Sabersonic: Wait a minute, this isn't suppose to happen!

006g: And why not? This is all so-

Sabersonic: Because in this fic, those two are brother and sister.

The G-group gasped, this was enough to bring back the Relena that they've all known so well before and Heero was able to breath and walk on his own two feet again.

006g: I thought that we're going to bash them, not make a soap opera?

Sabersonic: I'm not. But it's one of my fanfiction rules that Trowa and Catherine are brother and sister. I am convinced that-

Grief stricken and heart-broken Catherine Bloom then grabs Sabersonic by his shirt and shakes him.

Catherine Bloom: Why are you ruining my life!? Why?! Why?! WHY!?

Sabersonic: I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m-m n-n-n-no-o-o-ot-t-t-t-t. T-t-t-thi-i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s-s wa-a-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-n-n-n-n-n-n't-t-t-t-t-t e-e-e-e-e-ex-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xp-p-p-pe-e-e-e-e-e-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d……..

Quatre Winner: Catherine, calm down-

Catherine: SHUT UP *bleep*!!!!!

Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner were shocked to see that their kind-hearted girl had cursed them harshly.

Milliardo Peacecraft: Now that's enough.

Milliardo Peacecraft yanks Catherine Bloom off of Sabersonic, who was still dizzy.

Sabersonic: Someone stop the room from spinning, I'm getting sick.

006g: Get away from me. Point at somebody else.

Milliardo Peacecraft: We are acting like children. We are friends and yet we are getting at each other's throat.

Wufei Chang: Yes, it's those bakayaros' fault.

006g: Hey! Don't look at us, we didn't expected this.

Sabersonic: Yah, it's not our fault that you guys had secrets. Not pretty secrets, but still.

Salley Po: We demand that you release us now!!!

006g: Sorry, no can do.

Sabersonic: Yah, we still need to torture you guys some more.

Lucrezia Noin: But you've hurt us already.

Hilde Schbeiker: Yah, don't you two had enough?

Treize Kushrendada: I do not approve of this kind of torture. This is nothing short of inhuman. You-

Sabersonic: Hey, we are the authors here and what we say goes! So you-

Then there was a beeping from the laptop that Sabersonic had and he looked at it and he was angered.

Sabersonic: Aw *beep*, this is just *beep, beep.*! We didn't even get to bash the little *beep, beep* yet.

006g: What is it Sabersonic? What's wrong?

Sabersonic: Fanfiction's over. We have to let them go.

006g: But we didn't-

Sabersonic: I know, it's just that these *beeeeeeep* rules. 

Sabersonic closes his laptop and turn towards the G-group.

Sabersonic: Well it's bye bye for now. 

With a snap of his fingers, the group then fell and crashed into the Peacecraft Mansion Living room. Pagan was there and rushed towards the group.

Pagan: Miss Relena, Mister Milliardo and Miss Noin. Are you alright?

Then sinister, evil laughing could be heard. The group then shuttered in fear.

Sabersonic: We'll be back.

006g: And expect total pain when we return. Mwahahahahahaha- *gags, coughs, and spits.* Thanks a lot Sabersonic, now I got that *bleep, bleep* Mucus thing.

Sabersonic: Sorry.

_The end………….. For now………._

_ _

~*~*

**_Sabersonic: Hello, this is Sabersonic-_**

**_ _**

**_006g: And 006g._**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: And we would like to thank you for reading this fanfiction-_**

**_ _**

**_006g: So reply or we'll *bleep* kick your *bleep*!_**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: 006g! That is not how we approach reader and reviewers!_**

**_ _**

**_006g: But-_**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: No buts'! Now say goodbye 006g._**

**_ _**

**_006g: Goodbye 006g!_**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic slaps forehead._**

**_ _**

**_Sabersonic: Sacre bleu!!_**


	2. Who's bashing is it anyway?

The Terror

The Terror

of the

Overlords

Joint writing of 

Sabersonic

And

006G

Disclaimers: We do not own Gundam Wing or "Who's line is it anyway" so don't sue us okay?

Episode2A: Who's Bashing is it Anyway?

(Parody to "Who's Line is it Anyway?")

It has been over a month since the infamous Author Overlords had left. The Gundam Pilots and their allies have been waiting for the Authors to strike again, but they have yet to appear before them. They now believe that the Authors have no idea what to do to them so they are safe at the moment. 

The group attends a Peace Gala in Brussels and all seems to be well; Heero and Relena are now dating, Trowa and Quatre are not afraid to show their relation to the public, Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft are expecting a baby in about eight months. It seems all is going well for the Gundam Group. Many of the couples attending the Gala are now on the dance floor, the most noticable and talked about couple are Heero and Relena.

"They seem like a nice couple."

"A match made in heaven."

"Those two fit perfectly together." Were the complements to Heero and Relena.

"Such a sweet couple non?" A god-like voice boomed.

"Yah, too bad that we have to bug them again." The two voices were intimidating, but all too familiar to the Gundam Group. Then two people appeared upon the dance floor, fear streaked across the faces of the Gundam Group.

~*~

Sabersonic: Weee're baaaaack.

006g: And ready to wreck havoc.

G-group: OH NO, THE AUTHORS!!!!

Sabersonic: Yep, that's right. We're back and we got some fun planed out for you guys, hehehe.

006g: And it's going to be sweeeet. We're going to-

Sabersonic covers 006g's mouth to silence him.

Sabersonic: 006g! It's supposed to be a surprise.

006g: How are you doing ladies.

The G-girls clutch close to their significant others, if any.

Sabersonic: Now then, shall we go?

Just then a Preventer Security guard goes between the G-group and the Authors.

Preventer Guard: I can't let you do that.

006g: Oh no….?

Sabersonic and 006g then grab the Preventer Security Guard. Sabersonic paints a retrorocket out of nowhere and 006g straps the Preventer Security Guard onto the rocket.

Sabersonic: Say sayonara bucko!

006g: See you in med-school.

The rocket launched and it headed straight towards the Earth's natural satellite, the Moon.

Sabersonic: Salute!! *French teen for goodbye.*

006g: Send me a postcard!!!!

Sabersonic: Have a nice trip!!

006g: Enjoy your on flight SANDBOX!!!!

Sabersonic: See yah- *Slowly turns towards 006g* 006g? Sandbox?

006g: Oh I mean sift your sand.

Sabersonic slaps his hand to his forehead, then shakes his head.

Sabersonic: Oh never mind. Let's just take them to the studio.

006g: Can I torture Sally Po?

Sabersonic: That's what we're "somewhat" going to do right?

006g: What do you think about having dinner with me Sally?

Wufei Chang: NO, I WILL NOT PERMIT IT! IT'S INJUSTICE!!!

Sally Po: Wufei, I never knew that you cared?

Wufei Chang: Well I….

Sabersonic: Come on then, let's get a move on. We got a fic to do.

006g: Wufei stay out of my way or I'll take your women and show her a real man!!!

Sabersonic goes pale from this.

Sabersonic: I don't even want to know how. *shutters*

Wufei Chang: FACE THE FURRY OF NATAKU!!!!

Wufei pulls out a Katana from Hammerspace and charges at 006g.

006g: Before you do anything, you forgot something.

Wufei stops, but still aims Katana at 006g.

Wufei: AND WHAT IS THAT BAKA!!!

006g pulls out a laptop from hammerspace, types in something and then Wufei finds that his head is on backwards.

Wufei: KISAMA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY *bleep.*

Sabersonic: 006g, what did you do to his *bleep*.

006g: I didn't do anything!

Wufei: You baka, my *bleep* is huge!

006g: You know this censor bleeping is getting on my nerves.

Sabersonic: Well we really can't do anything about it though. The rating is G.

006g: So, then make it R.

Sabersonic: We can't, no one is going to die in this fic horribly and bloody.

006g then makes puppy dog eyes at Sabersonic.

006g: Pleeeease?

Sabersonic: Alright then, I'll change it. Now turn around, that stare of yours is making me sick.

Sabersonic then turns towards the G-group, whom most look upon them with utter fear.

Sabersonic: Alright then, let's go.

006g: Lets.

006g then spins around and smoke appears from his hand, which obscures the G-group and the authors. Then a few moments later, the smoke dissipated and the group was still there.

006g: What happened?

Sabersonic: 006g, we can't do that.

006g: We can't?

Sabersonic nods his head. 006g hangs his head in defeat. Sabersonic then pulls out his laptop and types some things in.

Sabersonic: Okay then, time for our fanfiction.

The group disappears. Then they reappear upon a Television stage on chairs and there are the fanfiction readers in the audience who are clapping and then a sign appears that said "Who's Bashing is it Anyway?". The Authors are now seated at the Host Panel and they wave at the camera.

Sabersonic: Hello, and welcome to the improv comedy fanfiction "Who's Bashing is it Anyway?". We are your hosts this evening; Sabersonic-

006g: AND 006G!!! THE ULTIMATE LADIES MAN IN THE ENTIRE UNIVSERSE!!!!

Several cheers were made from female readers of the audience.

Sabersonic: Yes, and thank you for that "lovely" self-introduction. Now then, let's introduce our players. First off is the silent suicidal pilot of the Wing Gundams, please welcome to the guy known as Heero Yuy.

Several capping and hooting were made from the audience. There were also some cat calls from the female audience and Heero Yuy shyly blushed.

Sabersonic: And there are also rumors that his real name is Adin Lowe Jr. though we'll leave it up to him to decide what we should call him.

Heero Yuy: Heero's fine.

006g: Alright then, next is the braided baka of the Deathscythe and all out talker, please welcome Duo Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell stands up and bows before the audience, who then cap and hoot at him.

Sabersonic: Next to him is the silent bang boy of the Heavy Arms Gundam and no stranger to hair gel, give a round of applause to Trowa Barton.

Audience claps at Trowa, Trowa does nothing.

006g: Next is the Wussy of wussys, the king of dorkness, the weak of the weak QUATRE RABA WINNER!!!

Loud clapping and hooting were heard. Quatre slowly stands up.

Quatre Winner: Actually, its' Raberba Winner, not Raba.

006g: What the fuck ever.

Sabersonic: Then we have the member of the Heman Women Hater's club, L5 Chapter President and obsessed with his Gundam, Wufei Chang!

Wufei Chang: I AM NOT!!!

Cat calls were called from the female audience, Wufie sits down with a blush on his face.

006g: Then there's the lovely peace keeper of the Earth Sphere, Relena Peacecraft-

Audience cheers.

006g: Or Darlian, or whatever her last name is.

Sabersonic: Silence! *To television camera* Then we have the Lucrezia Noin look-alike, Hilde Schbeiker.

Hilde Shbeiker: I DO NOT!!!

006g: Sure, whatever. Then we have the lovely, and lonely Catherine Boom.

Catherine Bloom then cries and attempts to get away from the stage, but two armored soldiers roughly pushed her down again. She continues to cry.

Sabersonic: And next we have the war-obsessed and-

006g: Cockroach faced!!

Sabersonic: 006g!*to camera* Member of the former White Fang and Romefeller factions, Dorothy Catalonia.

Tons of cat calls were made from the audience. 006g blows a kiss at Dorothy, but Sabersonic catches it and throws it away.

Sabersonic: No!

006g: That was rude. And then there is the medical from the Preventers, Sally Poo-

Sabersonic: It's Po.

006g: Whatever…

Salley Po: IT'S PRONOUNCED PO, P-O, PO!!!!

006g: Look like it's someone's time of the month again.

Sabersonic places his finger to lip to hush him.

Sabersonic: Do not say that in front of a woman. *Turns to camera* Let's not forget the Birdman impersonator, Milliardo Peacecraft.

Milliardo Peacecraft: WHAT!?!!

Sabersonic: Also known as Zechs Merquise, he is married to the Hilde Schbeiker look-alike, Lucrezia Peacecraft, nicked named Noin by her friends.

Lucrezia Peacecraft: I am not!

006g then whispers to Sabersonic. Sabersonic then looks at camera.

Sabersonic: And there are some late entries to this game. 

Sabersonic then types something on his laptop and then Chief Noin and Marimeia appeared on chairs. They were about to stand up when the armored soldiers roughly pushed them back into their seats. A fifteenth seat was seen and the two Authors pull out a folder and threw out Trieze Kushrenada.

Marimeia: Father!- 

Marimeia Kushrenada was about to run to her father when the Soldiers roughly sat her back into her seat. Trieze Kushrenada recovered from the drop and looks around and is frightened.

Treize Kushrenada: Am I- 

The Authors nodded and the soldiers roughly grab him by his arm and almost dropped him in the chair.

Sabersonic: Now we have the split personality soldier of the former OZ and World Nation and current head of the Preventers, Chief Anne Une!!

The Audience cheers and clapped.

006g: Then we have the young tyrant from the Endless Walts movie, Marimeia Kushrenada.

The Aucience cheered louder than before.

Sabersonic: And last but not least-

Both Sabersonic and 006g: The aristro-crappy dictator, Trieze Kushrenada!

The Audience then lightly clapped to almost nil.

Sabersonic: And let's start the game. First we will play "The Dating Game", where one of our players will act as the eligible bachelor or bachelorette of a dating game show. The other players will answer the questions, exempt that they have to act according to what their cards say for them to act as. The objective of the game is to guess what the other players are acting. Only that there will be two rounds, considering the number of our guests. Six of our players will play out this charade, Heero, Wufei, Hilde, Marimeia, Relena and Catherine, will you all please step up to the stage.

The butts of the soldiers' rifles shoved the six players from their seats. Six chairs were placed in the stage, five clustered in a line and the sixth at a short distance from the. The six players were then forced into the seats. Then five of the players were given envelopes from the soldiers. They open it and they had mixed feelings about the game. Sabersonic then notices that 006g was snickering. He was going to regret it, but he asked.

Sabersonic: 006g, what did you do? 

006g continues to snicker, but loudly this time.

Sabersonic: Nevermind, I really don't want to ask. *Turns to Catherine, who was the batchlorette.* Miss Bloom, would you mind as to start the game off.

Catherine Bloom: Okay…..Um, Contestant Number One, what would you say to me to woe me on our date?

Heero, who was contestant number on, was to act as "Hentai old Duo,". He shivered from the though, but then he had no choice. He could only think of one thing that could match that Duo Maxwell.

Heero Yuy *In Austin Powers Voice*: Well I'd say: "Hey there baby, how's about we go into the back of the bug and shag a little bit?" *Shivers in disgust after saying it.*

Catherine Bloom then blushed like a tomato from this. She hadn't expected Heero Yuy to say anything remotely like that. She was definitely enjoying the game.

Catherine Bloom: Contestant Number Two, same question.

Wufei Chang, who was to play "Both Chief Unes," wasn't sure what or how he should approach this situation, but then he never liked Chief Une, so he'd have a good alibi to insult her. 

Wufei *In Cheesy Lady Une voice*: Well I would like to preach peace throughout the – NO, THERE MUST BE WAR IN SPACE!!!! *Laughs inwardly*

Catherine Bloom: Contestant Number Three, I'm feeling blue and depressed, what would you do to cheer me up?

Hilde, was to play a "Kid Obsessed with Sandboxes," and had an idea as to rack up some good points from the previous confrontation.

Hilde Schbeiker *In shy voice*: Um…we could play in the sandbox. Sift sand and…… build sand castles.

006g: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Catherine Bloom lifts and eyebrow and looks at Hilde Shbeiker strangely. Hilde Shbeiker simply shrugged.

Chatherine Bloom: Okay, Contestant Number Four, same question.

Marimeia had to play "A Girl having Sex," and paled as to how to get out of that situation. Then she spied the soldier and figured that she had no choice.

Marimeia Kushrenada: Well I *moans softly*, what I mean is *Grunt* I-OH GOD YESS!!! GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME!!! *Marimeia shifts her body to the movements of love making.*

Sabersonic paled, 006g laugh extremely hard and lacking oxygen to his brain, the G-group was horrified as to what Marimeia was doing and stared angrily at 006g, especially Chief Une and Trieze Kushrenada.

Catherine Bloom: Ooookay. Contestant Number five, how would you sweep me off of my feet on our date?

Relena Peacecraft had to portray "Heero Obsessed Relena" and knew that 006g was insulting her. She didn't know why he was doing it, but she knew that it was insulting her. 

Relena Peacecraft: Well I would *Looks around nervously*, like to try. 

Relena then acts as if she sees something.

Relena Peacecraft: HEEEERRROOOO!!!! COME BACK TO ME HEERO!!!

Relena runs out of her chair and into a random direction. The soldier were going to capture her, but Sabersonic raised his open hand, saying to let her go.

Catherine Bloom: …………Right, Contestant Number Three, same question.

Hilde Shbeiker *Shy voice*: Um, go to a sandbox and make sandcastles?

Catherine Boom cocks and eyebrow. Not sure of what to do, she randomly points a finger at one of the players and paled.

Catherine Bloom: Contestant Number *shivers* Four, what would you consider a way to end our date?

Marimeia: OH YES!!! OH GOD YESS!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!-

*Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, BUZZZZZ*

006g: OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sabersonic: 006G!!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!

006g: It was worth it!

Sabersonic grunts in annoyance.

Sabersonic: Catherine, guess now!

Catherine Bloom: Um…Austin Powers.

*Buzz*

006g: I'm sorry, but that was Hentai Old Duo.

Duo Maxwell: HEY!!!

Catherine Bloom: Okay, Lady Une, both versions.

*Buzz*

006g: Correct.

Chief Une eyed 006g angrily.

Catherine Bloom: 006g?

*Buzz*

006g: Incorrect, that was a kid obsessed with sandboxes-

Sabersonic: But close enough!

Catherine Bloom: Right, um…..getting laid by some guy?

*Buzz*

006g: That is correct.

Sabersonic, Chief Une, and Trieze Kushrenada angrily stared at 006g.

Catherine Bloom: And a girl obsessed with Heero.

*Buzz*

006g: I'm sorry, but it was a Heero-Obsessed Relena-

Sabersonic: But close enough!! Alright, same thing, my cards. *Drill Sergeant Voice* Treize, Une, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Trowa. Up here NOW!!!!

The players go to their assigned seating. Marimeia couldn't look at Chief Une and Trieze. Trieze places a hand upon her shoulder.

Trieze Kushrenada: It wasn't your fault.

The players have returned to their seats.

Sabersonic: *Drill Sergeant Voice* Trieze, start now!

Trieze: Right….Contestant Number One, If some person insults me, how would you defend me?

Chief Une, who was to play "On PMS.", did not want to get angry for she might return to her split personality persona again. But like Marimeia, she had no choice.

Chief Une: Why should I care? You're nothing but a lowlife pig! Get away from me!

Trieze looked hurt, but continued on.

Trieze Kushrenada: Contestant Number Two, what would you bring on our first date?

Milliardo Peacecraft was to act like "A man covered in ants", didn't want to directly answer that question.

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well I'd-*Scratches* Like I was saying-

Milliardo Peacecraft looked down and had the look of shock on my face.

Milliardo Peacecraft: OH MY GOD!!!!!

He collapses onto the floor and wriggles and scratches himself as he yells in agony.

Milliardo Peacecraft: THE PAIN, THE PAIN!!! SOMEONE GET SOME RAID!!!!!!

Trieze Kushrenada eyed his former friend and just shrugged. 

Trieze Kushrenada: Contestant Number Three, same question.

Lucrezia Peacecraft was to play "Heero Yuy", and did not want to accidentally insult the young pilot, but she had to do it though.

Lucrezia Peacecraft: I don't know. Maybe my Gundam, some explosives and my favorite pair of shorts?

Trieze Kushrenada could see where this was going to.

Trieze Kushrenada: Contestant Number Four, what do you consider a romantic date? 

Sally Po was to play "A baby" and she did not feel like acting it.

Sally Po: Goo goo ga gu? *drools.*

006g: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Sabersonic: Sally! Wipe your face!

Sally Po wipes her face with her sleeve and shudders in disgust.

Sally Po: Ga!

Trieze Kushrenada:…….

Sabersonic: Kushrenada, you can ask another question.

Trieze Kushrenada: Right, um Contestant Number-

Milliardo Peacecraft: THEY'RE EATING ME ALIVE!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU BASTARDS HELP ME!!!!!

Then 006g then grabs a huge jar of real ants from hammerspace and was about to pour before-

Sabersonic: 006g, what the hell are you doing?

006g: Nothing, go back to what you were doing.

Sabersonic rolls his eyes, and then 006g opens the jar and was about to poor the ants all over Milliardo when Sabersonic jerked 006g's hand and the ants fell upon the authors.

006g: AAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sabersonic was annoyed, but he typed something on his laptop and the ant's disappear.

Sabersonic: Forgot about something.

006g was still covered in ants.

Sabersonic: Oops, sorry typo.

Sabersonic fixed whatever he typed in and the ants disappeared.

006g: You've could have done it earlier.

Sabersonic: Like I said, typo. *Turns towards players.* You were saying Trieze?

Trieze Kushrenada: Right, Number Five, same question.

Trowa Barton was to play "A man who just got bitten by a snake." He didn't like it for he was bitten before.

Trowa Barton: Well I- Ouch.

Trieze Kushrenada: What happened?

Trowa Barton: Well I-*starts to sweat heavily*. Is it hot in here or is it me?

Then Trowa shivers, his shivers become spasms and then he falls from his chair and he gargles his saliva and shakes uncontrollably.

Trowa Barton: Help me……

Lucrezia Peacecraft: Omme O Koshu. 

Lucrezia Peacecraft shapes her hand into a gun towards Trowa Barton and imagines that she fired the gun at him. Trowa is still shaking uncontrollably.

Trowa Barton: Someone get the poison out.

Milliardo Peacecraft: HELP!!! I NEED HELP!!!!

Chief Une: I don't care, go away!

Sally Po: Ga ga goo…..*drools*

Sabersonic: Wipe your face Sally.

006g wipe Sally's face with sand paper.

Sally Po: WAAAAAA!!!!

Finding the opportunity, she slaps 006g.

006g: IIIEEEEE!!!! THAT HURT!

Sally Po: Ga ga goo ga!!

*buzz*

Sabersonic: Okay, this has gone long enough. Trieze, it's time to guess.

Trieze Kushrenada: Okay, um….is Number One angry.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: I'm sorry, it was PMS.

Trieze Kushrenada: Right, Number Two was covered in insects.

Sabersonic: Could you be a little specific?

Treize Kushrenada:……ants?

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: Correct.

Trieze Kushrenada: Number Three was Heero.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: Correct.

Trieze Kushrenada: Number Four was a baby and Number Five was bitten by a snake.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: Correct. Trieze wins this round.

All players go back to their seats.

006g: Can I pick?

Sabersonic: Sure, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid.

006g:…..Right. This is the "Hoe-down"-

Sabersonic: 006g!!!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: That's at the end of the fic.

006g: Right….I got it! "Props." We give each pair, or three considering Une, Treize and Marimeia, an object and they have to make up a skit involving the prop. This is going to be funny!

Sabersonic: What do you mean?

Then 006g makes an electronic whooshing sound.

006g: "I see you're schwartz is as big as mine; now lets see how well you **handle** it."

Sabersonic places his hand upon his forehead.

Sabersonic: Oh god….

The Soldiers then push the players onto the stage and gave them the following objects: Trieze, Chief Une, and Marimeia with two Beach Balls; Heero and Relena with two Plastic Swords; Duo and Hilde with an umbrella; Trowa and Quatre with two sand shifters (_Sabersonic: 006g!! 006g: What?_); Wufei and Sally with an enlarge carrot; Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft with blow up Sabersonic and 006g; Dorothy and Catherine with a football.

006g stands up and raises his hand like a Romen Emperor.

006g: Let the games begin!

Sabersonic: Quit it!

006g: Silent you peasant! I am Marcus Arelius, Emperor of Rome-

Sabersonic: I am sick and tired of that fucking Gladiator movie!

006g then goes down.

Sabersonic: Let's just get on with it.

006g leans towards Sabersonic.

006g: Okay, now Sabersonic, I'm going to tell you what that Sandbox thing means-

Sabersonic: Don't remind me….

006g: Well I'm going to tell you anyway.

Sabersonic: Later, they're already starting.

006g: Everyone stop and listen to your emperor!

The G-group ignores 006g until the armored soldiers force them to stop.

006g: Sandbox is a bed, sandcastle is a guy's wiener, and sift is to go through. Add it all together and it spells people having sex!

The readers and the G-group were stunned in silence before-

Readers and G-group: YOU SICK PERVERT!

006g: What? I am a guy aren't I!

Sabersonic: You really want to know?

006g: Shut up Sabersonic! 

Sabersonic: As soon as you stop it!

006g: Sandbox, Sandbox, Sandcastle, shift-

Then an anonymous reader throws an object at 006g to stop him.

006g: OOOWWWWW!!!

Sabersonic: Thanks. Who are you?

Anonymous Reader: He doesn't deserve to know my name!

006g: NOT HIM/HER AGAIN!!!!!

Sabersonic: Hiya, I liked your reviews to him.

Anonymous Reader: No problem, I'll do it the next time.

006g: Oh god, there goes my fanfiction carrier…

Sabersonic: We don't get any money from this.

006g: Oh yah that's right. I make my money from women. Hehe….

Sabersonic: Do they pay you to shut up?

006g: Do they pay you to shift sand?

Sabersonic: Shut the fuck up! Just start the improv already!

Chief Une, Trieze and Marimeia started their act. Trieze places the beach balls at his nether region. Chief Une puts a worried hand upon Triezes shoulder and Marimeia acts like a doctor.

Marimeia Kushrenada: Looks like you got Elephantitus Mr. Kushrenada.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: What's wrong with these people?!

006g: Maybe they sift sand?

Sabersonic: Don't even start with me!

Heero and Relena then start dueling with the plastic swords. Relena then swung towards Heero's arm to make a pretend cut and Heero did the same to Relena. Heero then hits the sword out of Relena's hand and it flies away. Heero drops his sword and then stands there doing nothing and Relena pulls out a pen and attemps to stab him with it. Heero then catches the pen and turns it around towards Relena. Relena strugles and throws fake punches at Heero, during all of this the pen goes off to the side of the neck and both fall down.

Heero Yuy: You know, you don't have to attack me to get my attention.

*buzz*

Sabersonic: You little *grunts in anger* You did this!

006g throws his hands in the air as an act of surrender.

006g: Honestly I didn't! *To himself* Not.

Sabersonic: I heard that.

Duo used the umbrella and points it at Hilde.

Duo: *quack, quack, quack.* I am the Penguin, hand me your money!

*buzz*

Sabersonic: At least they're sane.

006g: Hahahahahahahaha!

Trowa and Quatre then sat on the ground, cross-legged, with the sand sifters.

Trowa: Hay, I'll sift your sand if you sift mine.

Quatre: Okay!

*Buzz, buzz, buzzz, buzzzzzzz*

Sabersonic: You little-

006g: It wasn't me, honest!

Then it was Wufei and Sally's turn. Wufei then places the giant carrot near his private area.

Wufei Chang: *In butt-head voice* Hehehe, I got a big hehe carrot. Wana go out?

Sally Po: Ugh!

Sally then pretends to slap him.

*buzz*

Sabersonic: Are you all on Escacy or something?

006g: Ohhhh, the colors…….

Sabersonic: Stay away from me!

Milliardo and Lucrezia then posed the blow up authors.

Lucrezia Peacecraft: *006g's voice* Hey Sabersonic, guess what!

Milliardo Peacecraft: *Sabersonic's voice* Do I really-

Lucrezia Peacecraft: *006g's voice* SANDBOX!!

Milliardo Peacecraft: *Sabersonic's voice* Okay, that is fucking it! Come here you little-

The two blow-up authors then punch at each other.

Lucrezia Peacecraft: *006g's voice* Not the face! Not the face!

Milliardo Peacecraft: *Sabersonic's voice* Oh I'll do more than bash your face-

*buzz*

The readers and other players laughed from this.

006g: That wasn't the least bit funny.

Sabersonic: Odd, it was hilarious to me.

006g: Shut up or I'll-

Sabersonic: Like I said before, "Don't even start with me!"

Dorothy Catalonia and Catherine Bloom then go into the receiver position.

Catherine Bloom: 42! 86! 19! Hut, hut, HIKE!!

Catherine then passes the ball to Dorothy, but she then shrieks.

Dorothy Catalonia: I broke a nail!

*buzz*

Sabersonic: Where did that come from?

006g: You got me.

Then it was Une, Marimeia and Trieze's turn. This time Trieze sit on top of the beach balls crossed-legged. Marimeia was pretending to cry and Chief Une was comforting Marimeia.

Chief Une: Trieze, why don't you get off of your fat ass and get over here!

*buzz*

Sabersonic: Sort of reminds me of my father…

006g: He had a huge ass?

Sabersonic: No, he just doesn't get off of it all the time-

*buzz*

Sabersonic: We're not in this.

006g: Sorry.

Heero was then holding one of the plastic swords up to his neck and Relena pretends to open a door and acted surprised.

Relena Darlian: HEERO!! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!!!

Heero Yuy: Shaving, what else?

*buzz*

Sabersonic: That was original…

006g: Say, that reminds me of my dad's razor.

Sabersonic:…..!

Duo then opens the umbrella and both Hilde and Duo are dancing.

Both Duo Maxwell and Hilde Shbeiker: *Singing* "We're singing in the Rain. We're singing in the-"

*buzz*

Sabersonic: At least it wasn't that-

006g: *Singing* _We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends behind. Cause if_-OOWWWW!!!

Sabersonic: Do that again and I'll really hurt you.

006g: Like what? *sticks out tongue*

Sabersonic then pulls out a hand-held, CD player. He presses play and then a very familiar tune came from its speakers. 

Voice: _JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_

While being pounded by rain

I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings inside me 

TONIGHT!

006g: NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!

The song being played, _Just Communications_, by the Japanese Band Two-Mix, was played by 006g so many times that it has become redundant and annoying. It was one of the few weaknesses that could annoy 006g. Sabersonic knows of this weakness very well and exploits the weakness only in times of extreme annoyance that cannot be stopped by reason alone. 006g covers his ears in an attempt to block out the annoying music while Sabersonic enjoys the amusing torture devise.

Voice: _JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_

Don't be afraid of anything

Because noone's going to take them the shared feelings of now, our youth

JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION

While being pounded by rain

I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings inside me 

TONIGHT!

006g: Stop it! This is cruel and unusual punishment!

Sabersonic ignores him as he enjoys the song before-

Sabersonic: Are you going to annoy me anymore.

006g: …..no…..

Sabersonic: Good, now back to the game.

Trowa and Quatre then place the sand sifters on top of their heads.

Trowa Barton: You, know, these hats are no good.

Quatre Winner: Tell me about it. I can feel the rain go through it

.

*buzz*

Sabersonic: That was slightly amusing.

Silence.

Sabersonic: Aren't you going to say something?

006g was in the middle of making out with one of the female readers.

006g: What?

Sabersonic: Get her out!

Sabersonic then shoves the female reader back into the audience.

Sabersonic: Don't you EVER, ever, ever, ever, do that again in the middle of a fanfiction!

006g: You're just sore because a girl hasn't kissed you yet.

Sabersonic: No, I'm proud that that hasn't happened!

006g: Are you gay-

Sabersonic: NOWAY!!! I don't even like looking at another guy's……thing!

006g: You don't?

Sabersonic: NO! AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU LIKE THAT!! GET AWAY!!

Wufei and Sally then pose the enlarged carrot between then and then do a can-can with the carrot.

Wufei and Sally: *Singing* _We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends behind_-

*buzz*

Sabersonic: You did that, didn't you?!

006g was again making out with another female reader.

Sabersonic: Don't you have anything else to think about!?

Sabersonic then shoves the female reader back into the audience. The previous female reader then throws an object at 006g

1st Female Reader: JERK!!!

Sabersonic: Serves you right!

Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft have arranged the 006g blow up so it would be standing by itself. Then they placed the Sabersonic blow up and then slowly approached the 006g blow up with murder in their eyes.

Lucrezia Peacecraft: *Throws 006g Voice* No let's talk this out-

Then the three jumped the 006g blow up and proceeds to beat the 006g blow up.

*buzz*

Sabersonic: You didn't like that, didn't you?

006g: Grrrrrrr……

Dorothy and Catherine then arrange themselves so that it looks like a football kick off, with Dorothy kicking and Catherine holding the ball. Dorothy then runs and pretends to kick the ball and pretends to accidentally hit Catherine.

Catherine: Ow, my facial!

*buzz*

Sabersonic: That was amusing, to a point.

006g:…..

Sabersonic: There's a first, 006g is speechless- What are you looking at?

006g: Nice rack…..

Sabersonic then roughly pulls 006g's eyes away from the G-girls' rack, whomever it was. The G-girls sighed in relieve, well most of them.

Sabersonic: Don't do that.

006g: I can and I will.

Sabersonic: Can't, we got some feminists in the audience.

006g turns around and finds several feminist readers glaring at him with dagger looks.

006g: Point taken.

Marimeia then holds the beach balls to her chest.

Trieze Kushrenada: Marimeia, what did I tell you about those breast implants?!

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: That's it, I'm ending it! Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Milliardo, Lucrezia, Dorothy and Catherine win the round!

006g: Why?

Sabersonic: Because they were obviously not influence by you-

006g: I did not!!

Sabersonic: And I rather like Heero and Relena.

The players have returned to their seats and await further humiliation from the authors.

Sabersonic: Next is "Questions Only", where the players ask only questions to each other in a scene. Quatre, Duo, you may go first and the scene is "Lunch Time in a High School".

006g hums to the rhythm of _The Safety Dance_.

Sabersonic: SILENCE!!!!!!!

006g immediately silences himself. Quate and Duo then walk up each other.

Duo Maxwell: How's your day so far?

Quatre Winner: Do you eat shit?

Duo Maxwell: Are you a shit-head?

Quatre Winner: Do you make shit?

Duo Maxwell: About twenty-four hours-

*buzz*

Sabersonic: **WE DO NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!**

Duo leaves the stage, Hilde takes his place.

Hilde Schbeiker: Are you wearing a diaper?

Quatre Winner: Do you want to go to the dance this Friday?

Hilde Schbeiker: Is that gay guy going out with you?

Quatre then stands there, and turns around without a comeback and the buzzard could be heard. Catherine takes Quatre's place.

Catherine Bloom: He's gay?

Hilde Schbeiker: Didn't you notice?

Catherine Bloom: Isn't he a she?

Hilde Schbeiker: Can you tell?

Catherine Bloom: I can?

Hilde Schbeiker: I am **not** going to answer that.

*Buzz*

Hilde steps off from the stage with a sigh of relief. Wufei takes her place.

Wuefi Chang: Can you?

Catherine Bloom: How could you tell?

Wufei Chang: Wasn't he previously dating that hethrodite girl a while back?

Catherine Bloom: That was a girl?

Wufei Chang: I think so….

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: Okay, this is starting to become weird. No one wins the round. Our next game is "Journalists", in which one of our players is pretending to be some person announcing something to the media. Problem is that that player doesn't have a clue at to what it is. The journalists would ask questions and it is up to the player to find out what that is. Trowa, Zechs, Duo and Dorothy; please come up.

The players were then organized so that three players are the journalists and one was the announcer. Zechs is to be the announcer. The Armored soldiers handed the other three with an envelope saying what the announcement is. The three have mixed feelings and turned evil-eyed at 006g.

Milliardo, who was a "Hetherodite prostitute running for presidency." Started the announcement.

Milliardo Peacecraft: Are there any questions?

Milliardo points at Duo.

Duo Maxwell: What made you decide to do this?

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well I've been wanting to do this all my life and, well, I decided to do it. Next question, you?

Trowa Barton: Will your previous occupation hinder your chances?

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well I'm not sure about that, but I have some friends who would help me with this.

Trowa Barton: And who would that be?

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well there is Chief Anne Une, my previous employer *Readers and 006g started to laugh*, my wife Lucrezia Peacecraft, maybe some of the Gundam Pilots and my sister Relena Peacecraft. They've all helped me throughout the years. Yes, you?

Dorothy Catalonia: Does your wife know of your previous occupation?

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well she must know, she works in the same line of work as I do. Well she was there longer than I am and she had helped formed it. 

Readers and 006g laughed harder than before. Milliardo shrugs it off and points at Duo.

Duo Maxwell: Which party will you go to?

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well I'm not absolutely sure, but I would go to the Nationalists Party. Yes, defiantly the Nationalists Party. Yes?

Trowa Barton: Does your sister know of your previous occupation?

Milliardo Peacecraft: Well yes. She didn't know until after the Battle of Brussels back in AC 196. But she's been fine with it ever since. And you?

Dorothy Catalonia: Will this cause some kind of controversy that would hinder your chances at success?

Milliardo Peacecraft: I truly don't think so. But what's so wrong with Preventer?

The Readers and 006g were laughing extremely hard.

Dorothy Catalonia: Well this must mean that the Preventers haven't been doing a very good job and what they were suppose to do.

Milliardo Peacecraft: And what does that suppose to mean?

*buzz*

Sabersonic: Okay, I believe that you've got enough clues, and for the sake of the readers and my *ahem* partner in bashing, we should let you guess now.

Milliardo Peacecraft: Okay, I'm running for president and I have some horrific past.

*buzz*

006g: Well you almost got half of it right.

Sabersonic: What half?

Milliardo then thinks for a while. Trying to peace together the clues that Duo, Trowa and Dorothy have given him.

Milliardo Peacecraft: I give up. What is it?

006g: You're a hethrodite prostitute.

Milliardo Peacecraft: OH MY GOD!!!

Then the entire stage bursts with laughter. The majority of the occupants were laughing their heads off. The only ones who were not laughing were Sabersonic, the Armored Soldiers, Milliardo, Trieze, Heero and Relena.

Sabersonic: 006G!!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!?!!

Milliardo Peacecraft: I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU 006G!!!!

But 006g was laughing so hard that he didn't hear the threat. He'd almost fallen from his chair when Sabersonic spoke again.

Sabersonic: Alright, Relena, Quatre, Noin, Marimeia, you're up next.

The four players were up for their turn. Relena, Lucrezia and Marimeia were the journalists and Quatre was the announcer. The three journalists opened up the envelope and started to laugh out loud, almost falling to their knees. Quatre gulped, for he did not like the sound of that. 

Sabersonic: Start.

Quatre, who was to be a "Female alien that's having a human baby." 

Quatre Winner: Any questions?

Lucrezia Peacecraft: When did you find this out and what was your first reaction?

Quatre Winner: Well it was around the end of the Eve Wars. I was confused at first. I didn't know what to think. But I've accepted who I am. Next?

Marimeia Kushrenada: Who is the person?

Quatre Winner: Well the one that sparked this was a fellow Pilot, Trowa Barton. Yes?

Lucrezia Peacecraft: What was his reaction to this development?

Quatre Winner: Well I'm not exactly sure. He was looking at me oddly and since he had the same feelings for me as I do him, I guess that he would be happy about it.

Relena Peacecraft: What are you going to name it?

Quatre Winner: Well I'm not sure about that. Trowa and I will have to discuss it. *Turns to Authors.* I would like to guess now.

006g: And what would your guess be?

Quatre gasped and Sabersonic stared daggers at 006g, having an idea that the card wasn't his.

Quatre Winner: Um….I'm a women expecting a child?

*buzz*

006g: That was half of it, do you know the other half?

Quatre ponders this for a while, he should have asked for later, he could have collected more information, but it was too late for now and he would have to guess from his knowledge of 006g's personality.

Quatre Winner: A hetherodite girl and Trowa was gay?

*buzz*

006g: I'm sorry, but it was a female Alien.

Trowa Barton: **006G, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!**

Sabersonic: That was just wrong man, really wrong.

006g: Hey, you would too.

Sabersonic: I will not and you know it! Heero, Treize, Catherine, Une, your next.

The group was assembled, Catherine was to be the announcer and the remaining three were the journalists. Sabersonic hands an envelope to the Armored Soldier and the same Armored Soldier hands the envelope to the journalists. They looked at the piece of paper and cocked an eyebrow.

Sabersonic: You may start now.

Catherine, who was a "Cartoon Network Executive saying a public apology of taking Gundam Wing off the air", was looking nervous but observing the two Authors, she should be glad for 006g was the odd and "unusual" one and Sabersonic was the more reasonable one.

Catherine Bloom: Any questions? Yes, you?

Heero Yuy: What made you want to make this public apology?

Catherine Bloom: Well, I saw that it was a….um….. cruel and disrespectful to the people for what I have done.

Catherine still has no clue as to what her part was. She continued.

Catherine Bloom: And what is your question sir?

Trieze Kushrenada: What prompted you to do this in the first place?

Catherine may have an idea as to what was her part. It seemed as if she was doing a public apology to whatever she did. At least she was on the right track.

Catherine Bloom: Well, I didn't see it as a mistake before, but now I do see it and I'm sorry for all the trouble and sorrow it has caused.

Chief Une: What were the other board members thought of it at the time? Did they agree to this or were they opposed?

Catherine then sees that she was either president or a member of some company, hopefully not Romefeller for she heard some nasty rumors about the former foundation.

Catherine Bloom: Well we were divided and I was the deciding vote, so it was a simple matter of the majority of votes.

Heero Yuy: Has this decision effected the station in any way?

This has been a development, obviously this is about a certain television show that riled the public so much that the station had to give in to the public's demand.

Catherine Bloom: Well it has effected us deeply, we lost all financial support for losing the program and we had become desperate. 

Chief Une: Have you gotten e-mail and letters consisting of complaints of the removal of the show?

Catherine finds that this show is extremely popular, whatever it is. So she decided that she should spice it up a bit.

Catherine Bloom: Well we had some complaints and some threats also.

Chief Une: What threats? 

Catherine Bloom: Well there were some bomb threats and some packaged bombs, a few mercenary raids, some armed civilian attacks. We had no idea that the show was so popular! I was scary in a way, that a show could truly hold a viewer into instant hardcore fans. It was unbelievable! This show, I can't remember what it was called, had so many devoted fans.

Heero Yuy: I believe that it had something to do with giant mecha and space battles.

Catherine sees that the show was a sci-fi series flick, she may have an idea as to what the series was. It was one of her favorite old animations.

Catherine Bloom: I would like to guess now.

Sabersonic: Go ahead.

Catherine Bloom: I am an executive of a cable channel station making a public apology to removing a sci-fi series.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: Very good, now what is the name of the show.

Catherine Bloom: Um…is it Robotech or Mobile Suit Gundam. I don't know.

Sabersonic: Could you be more specific or is that your total answer.

Catherine Bloom: What do you mean? That is my answer.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: I'm sorry, it was Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or New Report…..whatever! Where'd you get the idea of Robotech anyway?

Catherine Bloom: Well it was one of my favorite shows.

Sabersonic: Really? Mine too-

006g: Hey, maybe the two of you should go on a date or something? 

Sabersonic types in something upon his laptop and a Buster Rifle appeared in his hand and pointed at 006g.

Sabersonic: Do not, make me blow your fucking shit ass head off!!!

006g throws his hands up into the air.

006g: Shutting up.

Sabersonic puts the huge Buster Rifle away into hammer-space and tries to calm himself down with deep breaths.

Sabersonic: Alright then, the next game is "Party Querks", and the scene of the game is that there is a party going on and the host has invited a few guests, problem is that his "guests" are acting peculiar and he or she must guess as to what the guest actually is. All players participate in this.

The players were shoved onto the stage, one was the host, the rest were given envelops from the Armored Soldiers. The music was playing in the back ground and it was the song "Last Impression."

Chief Une: Let's see here….the beer kegs are ready, the nachos and wieners are cooked and the music is the bomb-

006g: Yahoo, party at Une's house! Yehah!

006g was standing upon the desk wearing a toga (0.o) and has a huge beer keg in one arm, and another girl (obviously typed up) in the other.

Sabersonic: 006g, would you get your ass down here!!

Sabersonic pulls 006g back into his seat and the toga, beer keg and girl had disappeared.

Sabersonic: Start.

*Ding dong* 

Chief Une: My, who could that be?

Chief Une the goes to the "door", opens it and out comes Duo. He was to play "a walrus".

Chief Une: Well hello there! Welcome to my party-

Duo then grunts likes a walrus and then falls to his stomach and crawls like a walrus.

Chief Une: Oh my, did the scientists get you again?

Duo Maxwell: *Walrus grunting*

*Ding dong*

Chief Une: Coming!

Chief Une then answers. Trieze, who was to play "a Duo Maxwell on a sugar rush" then comes up to Chief Une.

Trieze Kushrenada: *speaks very fast* Hello, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Now I got meself a beer keg to swallow.

Trieze then moonwalks away and rolls his shoulders like the mamba.

*Ding dong*

Chief Une then answers once again, this time was Marimeia that was a "Love sick Quatre".

Marimeia Kushrenada: Have you seen my stud man? I've been looking for him all day.

Chief Une: Well I don't know-

Marimeia Kushrenada: Oh Trowa!! Where are you honey?! Papa's going to give you a surprise!

Chief Une: 0.o

Sabersonic: 0.0

006g: @@ (Don't ask)

*Ding dong*

Chief Une then answers a "Cowardly OZ Soldier" Trowa. Trowa then salutes to Chief Une.

Trowa Barton: Ma'am, I am- *Stares at something and his eyes goes abnormally large.* It's a Gundam!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Trowa runs around the stage screaming. Marimeia then chases after him.

Marimeia Kushrenada: Come here to me stud muffin!!

Trowa Bartong: AAAAAhhh!!! Get away from meeeeee!!!!

Trieze Kushrenada literally bounces off the walls and makes weird monkey and other unidentified sounds.

*Ding dong*

Chief Une opens the door to find a "Rabid Dog" Quatre.

Chief Une: Why hello-

Quatre goes on all fours and growls like a huge dog, saliva foaming at the corners of his mouth. He then barks and dashes away.

Chief Une: I think that that dog has rabies.

*Buzz*

Quatre leaves the set, wiping off the saliva foam. 

*Ding, Dong*

Chief Une goes to find a "Roxburry Brother" Heero Yuy.

Chief Une: Well it has been some time since we last met-

Heero then shakes his head from side to side.

Heero Yuy: Ay! 

Heero then starts to dance stupidly to the music.

Sabersonic: This was a baaad idea.

006g hums the lyrics to "Last Impression."

Sabersonic: Please, I really don't feel like being stone death at the moment.

*Ding Dong*

Chief Une: Why hello-

Milliardo Peacecraft, another "Roxburry Bother" starts to shake his head from side to side.

Milliardo Peacecraft: Ay!

The two "Roxburry Brothers" then start bumping Chief Une back and forth between themselves with their hips.

Chief Une: Aw great, we've gotten the Roxburry Bothers now….

*Buzz*

Heero and Milliardo quickly get off the stage. Trieze starts doing the mummy walk across the stage while Trowa uses Duo as a shield against Marimeia.

Trowa Barton: Don't make me use this, he has tusks!

Duo Maxwell: *Walrus Grunts*

Marimeia Kushrenada: Come here stud man, let's cuddle.

Chief Une: Quatre, leave that poor OZ soldier alone. And you, that Walrus is not to be played with!

*Buzz*

*Ding Dong*

Chief Une opens the door to find Hilde who was to be a "Nazi Soldier."

Chief Une: Why hello-

Hilde Schbeiker: Hail Hitler!

Hilde then goes marching Nazi Style as she spies Trieze Kushrenada doing……….something.

Hilde Schbeiker: You Jew. You die.

Hilde Schbeiker then pretends to stab Trieze Kushrenada.

Trieze Kushrenada: Could you go lower please, that itch is almost impossible to reach. 

Then he goes running around and yodels like a maniac. Hilde runs after him.

Hilde Schbeiker: Get back her Ally scum.

Trieze Kushrenada: *Making weird noises.*

Chief Une: Get away from him you….you…you Nazi!

*Buzz*

*Ding Dong* 

Chief Une opens the door and finds a "Ballerina" Wufei.

Chief Une: Why hello-

Wufei then starts to play a ballerina and surprisingly, he was good. He starts to twirl and tiptoe lie a real professional. Treize in the meantime was break-dancing, and very good at it too.

Chief Une: You know, you'll make a great Ballerina Dancer Wu-

*Buzz*

Wufei quickly left the stage as soon as he heard the buzzer, the other's looked at him quizively.

Wufei Chang: What?

Sally Po: You know, you'll make a great ballerina dancer Wufei. 

Wufei: Hmph!

Treize then started to pretend that he was pretending that he was drinking a whole keg, wiped his mouth and then pretended to pat something on is shoulder.

Trieze Kushrenada: Aw…..my precious braid. 

Then he started to jump all over the place.

Chief Une: Okay now, who gave Duo sugar?!

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: That's it, I'm ending it.

Sabersonic then sees 006g scratch himself like a dog.

Sabersonic: Who gave YOU sugar? *Then turns to the camera.* Okay then, the next game is called sound effects in which two of our players will preform: One to do the sound effects and the other does the acting of the sound effects. The theme of the game is "In the day of the life of-" and we'll pick that topic. Duo and Trieze, would you go up first and this'll be "In the day of the life of Trieze Kushenada."

Treize and Duo go to the stage. Duo is given a mike and Treize just stands there and looks as he was asleep.

Duo Maxwell *On the mike*: *Snore* Um….oh yeah lady like that…

Treize then start to rub his chest seductively.

Chief Une: o.0

Marimeia Kushrenada: O.O

Sabersonic: o.0

006g: *Trying to catch a butterfly with his hand*

Duo Maxwell: *Buzz, buzz, buzz* Aw man…

Treize hits an alarm clock and gets out of bed. Looks down.

Duo Maxwell: Uh oh! 

Pretends that he is wrapping some cloth around his waist. Then he start pretending that he was starting to put on his uniform, Duo makes the sound of clothing being put on.

Sabersonic: Eh?

Then there was the boots to put on. He tries to put the boots on but they won't fit.

Duo Maxwell: *Rubber sounds* Ugh, I hate these fucking boots. *Grunts* 

Triese then falls to the floor trying to put the boots on and after a few struggling moments, he finally puts the boot on. Stands up and then looks at another boot.

Duo Maxwell: I am so going to hate this. *Repeats the process.*

Duo Maxwell: Finally. 

Tries then pretends that he is sitting on a window and extends his finger and pretends that a bird lands upon it. 

Duo Maxwell: So then, you two came back- *Splaitting noise*

Treize then starts to wave his hand rapidly. 

Duo Maxwell: Dumb birds- *Multiple splatting noises* 

Treise tries to cover himself.

Duo Maxwell: Fucking birds! 

Treize then does the finger and walks to one corner of the stage. He then starts to pretend that he was picking rapiers.

Duo Maxwell: Meow. 

Treize is shocked, picks up the invisible cat, Duo purs.. Then Treize tosses the invisible cat away.

Duo Maxwell: Meoooow……!

006g: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sabersonic: Now that was weird…..

Treize then uses a pretend rapier and starts to fence with it.

Duo Maxwell: Baaaa. 

Treize was shocked. He tried it again.

Duo Maxwell: Baaaaa. 

Trieze slightly bends it.

Duo Maxwell: Baaaahahahahahaaaaa. 

Trieze then looks to his hand, is shocked and throws it away. 

Duo Maxwell: BAAAAAA!!! 

Treize is now disgusted. 

Treize then goes to another space, pretends that he is going into a mobile suit and then sits down on the seat.

Duo Maxwell: Baaa!!

Treize then picks up the invisible sheep and tosses it away.

Duo Maxwell: BAAAAA!!!

Treize then tries to sit down again.

Duo Maxwell: Meow!

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: Okay then that's enough. Catherine and Sally, come up please. And this is "A day in the life of Catherine Bloom."

Sally takes the mike, Catherine is on the stage and pretending to be asleep.

Sally Po *On the mike*: *Snores very loudly*

Trowa Barton: o.0

Quatre Winner: 0.o

Sabersonic: O.O

Sally Po: *Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.* Aw…and I had a good dream of Trowa too….

Trowa Barton: 0.0

Quatre Winner: O.O

Sabersonic: O.O

Catherine then goes out of the bed and starts to dress. Then walks out of the trailer and picks up a few knives. She then ties someone to a board and takes a few steps back and pretends that she is aiming with one of her knives.

Sally Po: Hold still now Trowa. *Whistling noise. Thunk noise.* AAAAA!!!!!!!!

Catherine puts her hand over her mouth with wise wide open.

Sally Po: *In a high pitch Trowa voice.* Catherine……….why……….?

Catherine looks around and then starts to point at an invisible person.

*Buzz*

Sabersonic: I am not going to let that one continue. Okay now then, it's time for the Hoe Down-

006g: YAAAAAAAA!!!! *Jumps up and down.*

Sabersonic: Could you please-

006g then runs down to the stage and joins the other players on the hoe down line.

Sabersonic: Oookaaaaaay now……….the theme of the hoe down is "My Favorite Gundam" and we'll just start the hoe down right now.

The hoe down music starts to play and the other players, minus 006g, were forced to go into step of the music.

But then some guy walked up to the poteum, handed Saber an envelope and walked away.

Sabersonic: ……………..

006g: …………..

Everyone else: ………………

Sabersonic: What just happened?  


006g: I have no idea……

Sabersonic opens the envelope and reads the letter, then he cocks an eyebrow.

Sabersonic: Now that's strange…..

006g: What is it?  
  
Sabersonic: Seems as if our sub-writers will not be able to do the rhymes of the hoe down and have unanimously voted not to do it.

006g:……………..we have sub-writers?  
  
Sabersonic: We do now…..and I never knew that either…………..  
  
006g: Hmph…….then how come they didn't come to my birthday party?  
  
Sabersonic: Got me, guess they don't have a social live.

006g: Guess so.

Sabersonic then turns towards the cameras.

Sabersonic: Okay then, looks like we won't be doing the hoedown after all.

The Gundam Gang sighed in relief.

Sabersonic: I already have the points that don't really matter and the winner is Heero, Relena, Treize and Duo.

Reader clap harder.

Sabersonic: And now's the time- *006g pokes him.* What?

006g: Can't we do the credits?

Sabersonic: No we can't! This is a fanfiction, we cant' do that. *Turns to camera.* And now we have to bid our players good bye.

The G-gang then fall into a vortex and are thrown into the ball room.

Sabersonic: We'll be baaaaack!!!

006g: And we got some more torture for you aaaaalllll!!!!!

Sabersonic: So stay tuuuned *Hacks, makes mucus noise and then spits.* Thanks a lot 006g!!

006: What?!

__

The end…………….for the moment……………

~*~

****

Sabersonic: Hello, this is Sabersonic-

006g: And 006g.

Sabersonic: And we would thank you for waiting for Episode 2 of "Terror of the Overlords" fanfic and we apologize for it's lateness-

006g: So you have to wait longer for Episode 3! Buahahahhahahaha-

Sabersonic: 006g! That's not how we do that to the readers!

006g: Sorry…..

Sabersonic: So we'll see you next time.

006g: On the "Terror of the Overlords"!

The two just stand there, doing nothing.

Sabersonic: Aren't we suppose to fade out in this part?

006g: You got me…


	3. The Infamous Sleep Over

The Terror

of the

Overlords

Joint writing of

Sabersonic

And

006G

Disclaimers: We. Don't. Own. Gundam. Wing. Got it?

Roev Peels SuomafnI Eht :3Edosipe

****

Sabersonic: OO6G!!! You got the fucking Episode title backwards!!!!

006g: Sorry...

Episode3: The Infamous Sleep over

It was late in the night in a city and two individuals were sneaking up the street towards a mansion 

that is a few blocks away that was their target. Well sort of...

One was just walking with his arms crossed and the other was jumping from shadow to shadow, 

humming the "Mission Impossible Theme". They were almost half way there when two lovers were 

walking towards them. The humming one placed himself against the wall and his humming was now an 

annoying beep that seemed to last forever, the silent one merely placed his hand upon his ski mask covered 

face. The two lovers looked upon the two dark clad individuals.

"I'm not with him." The two lovers simply shrugged and walked away. The humming one resumed 

his humming and the silent one simply crossed his arms and followed him.

~*~

The two finally reached the perimeter of the estate. The humming one pulled out a grappler gun 

and fired it, the hook latched onto the top of the wall and he started climbing. The silent one simply went to 

the gate, pulled out a laptop, typed in something, and the gate automatically opened and he stepped through 

the gates. He then saw the humming one trying to go over the wall and simply shook his head. But then he 

spotted a rose bush directly under him and was about to warn him when he fell and crashed into the rose 

bush. He yelped in pain and tried to get out of the rosebush. The silent one helped him out and they started 

an argument before going to the estate, the humming one crawling upon the ground and the silent one just 

walking to the door.

The silent one reached the door first and used his lap top to open the door, but the humming one 

jumped through the door and jumped behind object to object, not knowing that an aging butler had already 

seen him. The silent one motioned the aging butler to stay silent and so the silent one and the humming one 

went towards their destination, the mansion's large living room.

~*~

The G-gang were enjoying a well-earned get together and find out what the others were doing, 

though they already know what. For the past year, the authors have plagued them with their bashings and 

the likes and they found themselves stuck from tragedy to another tragedy, at least to the authors. To the g-

gang, they had unbelievable fun, since the "Who's Bashing is it Anyway", instead of pure torture, it was an 

adventure. Just then the door to the living room burst opened and the humming one jumped behind 

furniture to furniture while the silent one walked tot he middle of the room and crossed his arms. After a 

few annoying minutes of humming the theme to "Mission Impossible", the humming one rolled to the 

middle of the room, taking off his ski mask in the process and revealed himself to be 006g.

"BADAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM-" 006g was hit upon his head with the butt of a 

Buster Rifle. The silent one held the Buster Rifle.

"Shut up about it, it isn't funny anymore!" Shouted the silent one, whom removed his ski mask and 

revealed himself to be Sabersonic.

~*~

006g: But I thought that it was funny....

Sabersonic: Well it isn't so quit whining about it!

G-group: THE AUTHORS!!!

Each person of the G-group hugged to their significant other, with the exemption of Chief Une and 

Marimeia and both Catherine and Dorothy, since there was no one left. Sabersonic typed in something on 

his laptop and a huge bag appeared.

Sabersonic: Yes, we are back and we got a lot of surprises for-

006g: We're doing to do a Slumber-

Sabersonic: 006g!!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: It was suppose to be a surprise!!!

006g: Why the readers-

Sabersonic: Not them, the characters!!

006g: Oh....I get it now...

Sabersonic: Took you long enough!

Sabersonic reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle, but decided against it and placed it back 

into the bag.

006g: Huh? I thought that we were going to do spin the bottle?

The group gasped from this, they might be forced to kiss some other person that they do not wish 

to do.

Sabersonic: Because I do not want to live to see the day when Zechs and Wufei kiss-

Both Wufei Chang and Milliardo Peacecraft: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sabersonic: See what I mean?

Then Sabersonic pulled out several cases of wine, very alcoholic wine.

Sabersonic: 006g.

006g: Yes?

Sabersonic: What's all this wine doing here?

006g: Well I thought that we could do I've never-

Sabersonic: 006g!! Not all of us are of legal drinking age! If we were in a country in which the legal 

drinking age is 16 and not 21, we might do it, but we're not! *Goes to the curtain and grabs them.* Does 

this look like that sort of a country to you 006g!?

As he ripped the curtain open, the national anthem of France was being played. Then Sabersonic 

closed the curtain and the music stopped.

Sabersonic: 006g.

006g: Yes?

Sabersonic: Don't do that again.

006g: Alright.

Sabersonic then pulled out a file and out comes Trieze Kushrenada.

Treize Kushrenada: Again? *The authors nodded.* I am so not liking the afterlife.....

Soon the group was in a large circle, all items that were to be used for the sleepover were now 

displayed upon the floor.

Sabersonic: Okay then, what shall we do first?

006g: Truth or dare! Truth or dare!

Sabersonic: Okay, who gave you sugar?

006g: Nobody, I'm just happy. 

Sabersonic then places his hand upon his forehead.

Sabersonic: Oy vey.....

006g: I wanna go first! I wanna go first!

Sabersonic: Okay, okay, okay! Quit your wining already!

006g: Yay!!!

Now the G-gang was terrified, from past experience, 006g had the worst dares and the likes.

006g: TROWA! *Trowa goes wide eyed in fear.* Truth or dare?

Trowa: Um....let's see.....I could pick dare-

006g: Okay then, dare it is!

Trowa: No wait! I wasn't finished yet!!

006g: Nope, too late. Now I dare you to strip down butt naked, run around the estate singing the "Safety 

Dance" song!

Trowa: ............you are so dead 006g.

006g: Come on, I know you want to. I bet Quatre wants to see you butt-naked- *goes wide eyed.* Did I just 

say that?!?!

Sabersonic: Yes, you did.

Trowa, being forced to psychologically, took off his shirt, most of the girls shouting.

Hilde: Go on Trowa! Shake that booty!!

Dorothy: Yo Stripper man! Show me the twig and berries!

Trowa: Are you implying that I have a small penis??!?!

Quatre: Trowa please, be nice.

006g and Sabersonic look away as Trowa removes his last article of clothing.

Wufei: This is injustice.

Sabersonic: Tell me about it, I have to be in the same room as the weirdo.

006g: Yah, Trowa- HEY!! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?!?!

Sabersonic: You think?

006g: Um.....no? *Sabersonic sweatdrops.*

Sabersonic: This is going to be a loooong night.....

Trowa quickly left the living room and ran outside in the nude. The group can hear Trowa singing 

the "Safety Dance" song.

Trowa: We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends behind. Because if your friends don't dance, 

and if they don't dance, then they're no friends of mine.

Sabersonic: Now that's cruel and unusual punishment......

006g: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!

Trowa quickly returned, grabbed his cloths, put them on quickly and then sat back down, all the 

while having a huge blush on his face. The girls that were shouting before all made a long sigh of defeat.

Dorothy: And I was exited too.....

Catherine: Tell me about it...I was so-

Sabersonic: Okay then! Trowa, you're next up to bat. *Then he saw Trowa smirk.* Uh oh......

Trowa: Hn..........*looks around the room before speaking.* Sabersonic! 

Sabersonic: Oh shit!!

Trowa: Truth or dare?

Sabersonic gulped and tried to decide if it would be truth or dare. He would never give up any of 

his secrets, and he would never find himself doing dares, not in his life. Then he pulled out a special "Truth 

or Dare" coin and flipped the coin. It lands upon his hand and the side was...

Sabersonic: OH SHIT!!!

Trowa: Well.....? *Trowa smirked*

Sabersonic:............dare.....

Trowa: Oh good. I dare you to sing the Safety Dance song.

Sabersonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The G-gang cocked an eyebrow as 006g was laughing his guts off.

006g: I knew that one of these days you- *Sabersonic pulls out a Buster Rifle and aims it at 006g* Shutting 

up.

Sabersonic: *sighs as he stands up and starts to sing.* We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends 

behind. Because if your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance, then they're no friends of mine. *After 

a few verses of the song, 006g clapped.*

006g: Yahoo!!! I knew you can do it Saber- *Sabersonic fired his Buster Rifle at 006g and he ended up 

burnt to a crisp.*....I'll shut up about it....

Sabersonic: Now then for a little revenge.......*Points at Duo* Duo! Truth or dare!?

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Oh yes!

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Oh yes!

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Oh yes!

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Oh yes!

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Oh yes!

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Oh yes!

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: You can stop that now-

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Duo?

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: Duo!? *Vein starts to throb on his forehead.*

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sabersonic: DUO!!!

Duo: NO- What?

Sabersonic: Just for that, I am going to give you a horrible dare! Well that is if you-

Duo: TRUTH!

Sabersonic:....Damn you. Damn you to hell.

Duo: Hehehehehehe!

Sabersonic: Okay then laughing boy, since I've already wasted this chance, I'll just ask you a dumb 

question. Have you had sex before Hilde?

006g: Sabersonic, that is the stupidest question ever.

Sabersonic: I know that.

006g: It's obvious that Duo had had it on before.

Hilde: Impossible. Duo told me that I was his first!

*Duo then murmured something from under his breath.*

Sabersonic: Come again?

*Duo repeated, but only a notch louder.*

006g: Come on, don't be ashamed. Tell us.

Duo: *murmured.* I had had sex before Hilde.

006g: I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What was that again? *Obviously heard it, but pushing it.*

Duo: I FUCKED ANOTHER WOMAN BEFORE HILDE ALRIGHT?!?!?! *But then Duo suddenly 

realized his mistake. He looked at Hilde and she had fire in her eyes.* Uh oh.....

Hilde: WHY YOU!!!*Duo ran and Hilde was chasing after him, with one of Sabersonic's large swords.*

Sabersonic: Hey? How did she get one of my- *Sabersonic was interrupted when 006g pulled out a huge 

stereo system and playing the safety dance song.* DO YOU MIND?!?!?!

006g was paying attention to the song, that is until Saber shot him with the Buster Rifle again.

006g: ........ow!

Sabersonic: Do that one more time and I'll sauté yah!

After a few minutes being chased by Hilde, Duo returned with a huge anime style bump on his head.

Duo: Um..........Treize. Truth or Dare.

Trieze: Uh oh.....um......Truth? *gulps*

Duo: Um.....*gets a sick idea.* Did you ever jack off in a Water closet before? 

Trieze: Well I've never!! *Trieze shouted before he then sat down, blushing and looked down.* One time 

and it was an accident...

Catherine: Um......what's a Water Closet?

Sabersonic: It's a bathroom that only has a sink and a toilet, also known as the guest restroom.

Catherine: Oh....like a porto-poddie?

Sabersonic: HELL NO IT'S LIKE A PORTO-PODDIE!!!!!!

Duo: How can that be an accident?

Trieze: You don't want to know...

Duo: Oh, nuff said.

006g started to hum the mission impossible theme when Trieze looked around for a potential good truth or 

dare person.

Trieze: Heero! Truth or dare?

Heero was a lot smarter then to pick dare. The last ones were, quite intimidating and have chosen truth.

Trieze: *thinking* This is defiantly a laugh riot and guaranteed way to end this horrific game. *speaking.* 

Do you love Relena?

Wufei: For crying out loud! That is the stupidest-

Heero: Yes, I do love Relena. Why- *Then Heero saw Relena's eyes look at him with a certain glow and he 

was now angry at Trieze and plan to kill him later on.* Uh oh...

Relena: OH HEERO!!! *Relena tackled and glomped him so hard that Heero was turning blue from her 

horrific hug and covered by her kisses, he wouldn't have minded this attention if she wasn't suffocating 

him.* I love you Heero! I love you forever and ever and ever and ever!

Trieze and 006g: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sabersonic: ......what in the world was that about?

Treize: It was the only thing I could think of! HAHAHA

Heero was currently unable to ask someone truth or dare because of a certain ex-OZ officer who 

made him say the "L" word in front of Relena.

006g: Why don't you go sift her sand- OW!!!! *Heero pulled out a club and knocked 006g upside his 

head.* Why'd yah do that for?!?!?

Sabersonic: What did you expect 006g-

006g: I expected you saber to go sift her- OWWWW!!! *Now Relena knocks upside 006g's head with the 

club.* 

Then 006g suddenly kissed Relena on the lips. Relena, on the other hand, crushed his weakpoint.

006g: IIEEE!!! My balls! My predcious balls! Now I can't have children now!

Sabersonic: Thank god. You're turn Heero-

Heero: 006g! Truth or dare?!

006g: Dare!

Heero: I dare you to-*Then Duo pulled him over and whispered into Heero's ear. Heero shuttered before 

continuing.* I dare you to hump everyone else's leg like a dog.

006g: Okay. *But then everyone suddenly left the room*

Sabersonic: *calls out.* We're not that stupid!

006g: I changed my mind! I'll take truth. *everyone returns back into the room. Duo suggested a truth to 

Heero. Heero cocked an eyebrow before saying.*

Heero: *mumbles to self* I can't believe that I'm going to ask this. *speaking* 006g, are you a virgin?

006g: Yes, I am-

Sabersonic: Halleluiah!

006g: What was that for?

Sabersonic: No woman has met you yet!

006g: Oh, Sabersonic, I'll ask you a Truth or Dare. Promise a repeat.

Sabersonic: OH SHIT!! 

006g: I dare you to sing the song-

Sabersonic: I'll take the secondary dare.

006g: Hehehehe.....

A few moment's later, Sabersonic came out of the bathroom after a sound of a flushed toilet. He 

death glared 006g.

Sabersonic: I am sooooo going to get you for this 006g!

006g: What? What's so bad about putting your hand in toilet water after somebody crapped in it?

Sabersonic growled as he wiped his hand upon 006g's shirt. 006g took of his shirt and was 

prepared to put it in Saber's mouth, but instead Sabersonic pulled Treize and put him in his place and now 

Trieze has the human feces covered shirt.

Trieze: *gags*

006g: Buahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Sabersonic: Thank goodness that wasn't me. Milliardo! Truth or dare!

Milliardo: Oh shit!

Sabersonic: I dare you to- *Then Wufei whispered into Saber's ears.* Are you crazy!? No man would ever 

do something as fucked up as that!!! Well......not anyone I know anyway.

006g: Finish your line Sabersonic. Tell us what the dare is!

Sabersonic: OH well...might as well.....I dared Milliardo to shove a stick up his rectum.

Milliardo: SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!

006g: *impersonating Milliardo's voice* Yes.

Lucrezia: Oh Zechs, I never knew you were the type.

Milliardo: NO! NO! I didn't say that!

Duo: Come on Zechs, a dare's a dare yah know.

Milliardo: But! But! But! But! But-

Wufei: No but Zechs, just the Butts, hehehehe!

Milliardo: ....I am sooo going to kill you Sabersonic.

Sabersonic: HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME! IT WAS WUFEI WHO SUGGESTED IT!! *Wufei whistles 

innocently.*

Milliardo: And I'm going to kill you as well Wufei.....

Wufei: What did I do?!?!

Milliardo: *sigh* Might as well do it.....where's the stick?

Sabersonic pulls out a stick from the bag. The stick looked as if it was sawed right off from the 

tree with many twig stubs that were worn from time and bark that sort of stuck out and looked like thorns.

Sabersonic: Hn....guess this is the only stick left Mills.

Milliardo: ...........I so despise you.

Sabersonic: Here yah go! *Hands Milliardo the stick.*

Milliardo: I am so going to regret this....*starts to unbuckle his pants.*

Sabersonic: HEY!! DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF US YOU IDIOT!! WE DON'T' WANT TO SEE IT!! 

But then Sabersonic saw most of the girls, with the exemption of Relena, hooting like they were at 

a strip bar for women and he sweat dropped.

Lucrezia: Alright lover! Show us the meat!

Dorothy: Come on! We wont' bite! Hard!

Catherine: Shake that booty!

Sabersonic: ....oy vei......*shakes his head.* Milliardo, you're going to do your dare in a separate room-

The girls minus Relena: Awww....-

Sabersonic: In a separate room, where 006g will be witness to this dare-

006g: WHAT?!?!? THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I'LL- 

But Sabersonic pushed both Milliardio and 006g into another room and locked the door so neither 

of them would escape the room before the dare was complete.

Sabersonic: Hehehe....

Milliardo: I'm not going to do THAT in front of someone!

006g: And I don't want to see a guy do THAT in front of my face!

After a few moments of silence in the room.

Milliardo: Guess we don't have much of a choice now do we?

006g: Guess so......let's just get on with it then....

Milliardo: Yes......

Then suddenly there was the "News Flash" screen, followed by a voice.

Voice: We interrupt this dare to bring you an important news-break! The conversation between Milliardo 

Peacecraft and 006g will not be viewed at this moment and time so that no one will be either offended, 

blinded, or simply just plain grossed out by the following dare until further notice. We now return you to 

your regularly scheduled dare.

Milliardo: Are you sure it'll fit in here? I mean this stick-

006g: Here we go!

Milliardo: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! MY ASS!!!!

006g: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Milliardo: This isn't funny! I have a fucking stick in my ass!!

006g: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Milliardo: GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!!!

006g: No way! This is waaay too funny!

Milliardo: 006G!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!

006g: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!

*After a few minutes, 006g and Milliardo come out of the room*

Milliardo: I am going to get you for that....

006g: *snickers*

Noin: Poor Zechs.....maybe you should sit next to me.

Milliardo: No thank you, I'd rather stand. Believe me, I do.

Noin: Well you can lay down and put your head in my lap-

Before Noin knew what happened, Milliardo was laying comfortably next to Noin, with his head 

in her lap.

Milliado: Don't mind at all! ?

Noin: *giggles*

Sabersonic: *rolls eyes*

006g: *just being crazy.*

Sabersonic: Okay then Zechs, your turn.

Milliardo: Huh? Oh right. Um....Dorothy. Truth or Dare?

Dorothy: EEK!!

006g: This should be good ?

Sabersonic: Why's that?

006g: It'll be real good....hehehehehe.....

Sabersonic: Come to think of it, I don't want to know.

Dorothy:......dare...

006g: ^-^

Sabersonic: Wipe that look off your face!

Milliardo: I dare you to um........I don't know.......kiss a girl or something.

Dorothy: WHAT?!

All the girls: WHAT?!?!

Sabersonic: WHAT?!

006g: ALRIGHT!!

Sabersonic: Don't you dare unzip yourself.

006g: I was not going to do that-

Sabersonic: I know you very well that you would do that! And I hate that! You know how horrifying it is to 

know exactly how you think?!

006g: It's really that bad?

Sabersonic: Oh god.....

Dorothy: I have to kiss a girl?

Milliardo: Or whatever. *Milliardo and Noin started to "play" with each other, don't watch.*

Sabersonic: Get a room!

Milliardo: Don't mind if I-

Sabersonic: DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!

Milliardo: Aww man.....

Noin: Don't worry, we can still do it later ;-)

Sabersonic: GEEZE! ARE YOU TWO ON ESCASY OR SOME- *Sabersonic suddenly found his lips 

being kissed by Dorothy. After the kiss, Sabersonic started to spit all over the place, pulled out a toothbrush 

and started to clean his mouth.* Dorothy! Kissing me is one thing, but tonguing me?! Do you know how 

unsanitary that is?!?!

Dorothy: It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, it was really hot. ;-)

Sabersonic: Well don't do that again! *mumbles* Neverexpectedmyfirstkisstobelikethat....

006g: What was that?

Sabersonic: SHUT UP!!!

Dorothy: My turn!

Sabersonic: Oh god...

Dorothy: 006g, Truth or Dare-

006g: I pick dare baby, Yah!

Sabersonic: Your loss.

Dorothy: Alright then, I dare you to kiss a guy in the mouth, and I mean tongue.

After hearing that, all the males within the room besides 006g went off into hiding, not wanting to 

participate in the dare.

Dorothy: Hn....guess you'll have to do the secondary dare.

006g: And what would that be? 

Time passes and a toilet flushing was heard. 006g walked out, whipping his hands continuously.

006g: The horror.....the horror.......the horror......

Sabersonic: Now you know how I feel.

006g: Quatre!

Quatre: Yikes!

006g: Truth or-

Quatre: Truth! Anything but dare!

006g: .....party pooper. Okay then, have you had any other relationship before Trowa?

Quatre: Obviously no, if it weren't for Trowa, I wouldn't have known real lo-

Trowa: Huh? Wait that's not right, you were the one that caused me to become gay.

Quatre: But then you turned me gay.

Then a few moments past before-

Trowa and Quatre: *smiling* We turned each other!

Both 006g and Sabersonic turned away.

006g: I know what's going to happen, I just don't want to see it.

Sabersonic: Same here, I tolerate homosexuality. Just as long as they don't do it in front of me in this close 

proximally and that I don't know them.....

006g: Okay then Quatre, it's your turn to- OH GOD, DON'T TONGUE HIM IN FRONT OF 

EVERYONE!! NO NO NO!! DON'T DO THAT!! ASK SOMEONE, JUST DO IT!!!

Quatre: Alright, alright I'll do it. *sits back up on the floor.* Who hasn't been asked yet......Catherine. 

Truth or Dare?

Catherine: I'm not as cowardly as the rest of you, dare!

Quatre: Okay then, I dare you to um.....*Then Trowa whispters to Quatre. He smiles and he goes to 

Catherine, whispering the dare to her. She went wide eyed and smiled seductively.* 

Catherine: Ooo, that's really nasty_I like it!

006g: Wonder what it could be.....?

Sabersonic: Don't know......but I have a feeling that somebody's going to- Hey Quatre, were are you going 

with Trowa?

Quatre: We're going to snuggle somewhere. *giggles.*

Sabersonic: Okay, that was too much information- WHAT THE FUCK, CATHERINE?!?!?! WHAT ARE 

YOU DOING TO- STOP!!! 

Catherine pushes Sabersonic to the ground, taking off his shirt and with a bottle of honey in hand.

Catherine: This was the dare, I lick honey off of your chest.

006g: Ooooo, a real hot one!

Sabersonic: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!! QUATRE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!

As Catherine holds Sabersonic down with her weight and pooring honey all over his chest, 006g 

pulls out a digital camera and records the event. Everyone else was laughing their heads off, well most who 

were paying attention, as Catherine does her dare.

Sabersonic: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!! CATHERINE, GET OFF OF ME AT ONCE!! NOW!! HEY' 

YOU DON'T LICK THERE!! STOP IT!! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! STOP!!

Catherine: Mmmmm, I like this dare-

Sabersonic: WELL I DON'T!!!!

006g: Oooo, this'll be really good on those cold, lonely-

Sabersonic: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME!!!

006g: Like hell I am. Hehehehehehehe!

Immediately after Catherine's erotic dare of licking honey off of Sabersonic's chest, he got up and 

quickly ran out.

Sabersonic: EWWW!!! I need a shower and I need it now!!!

006g: Aww.......no porn scene?

Sabersonic: HELL NO!!!! *Goes into the nearest shower, washes off whatever was on his chest and runs 

back in.* If anyone does a dare like that again, I'm going to buster rifle their heads off!!

006g: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sabersonic: Shut up!!

Catherine: Hn....let's see....Relena, truth or dare?

Relena: Um.....what happens if I pick dare-

Catherine: Dare it is!

Relena: But wait-

Catherine: Nope, too late. I dare you to tongue Heero for at least five minutes. 

Relena: I can do that. 

Before a wide-eyed Heero could react, Relena dove for him and French kissed him deeply into the 

mouth and she held him down while Heero tried to get away from the kiss mainly because he could barely 

breath.

Heero: *makes muffling sounds.*

Sabersonic: What is wrong with you people? Are you on ecstasy or something?

006g: This is good....*filming Relena's dare*

Sabersonic: Put that down! *knocks the camera from 006g's hands.*

006g: Aw....but I was using it-

Sabersonic: Well don't!

About five minutes have passed and Heero took a large breath of air.

Noin: Hn_looks like Relena's anxious.

Milliardo: Well I don't like it, but what can I do?

Sabersonic: Wait, wait, anxious for what?

Relena: Noin, Truth or dare?

Noin: Um_Truth.

Relena: Okay um.....have you and my brother um....you know.....*using hand gestures.*

Noin: And more. 

Both she and Milliardo giggle a bit. Relena blushes a bit from the information.

Sabersonic: ......ookay......Noin, your turn.

Noin: Okay. Wufei!

Wufei: ACK!!

Noin: Truth or dare?

Wufei: I may be brave, but I'm not stupid. Truth.

Noin: Okay then, where did you learn how to dance ballet?

Wufei: Huh? Well I-

006g: Come on, spit it out.

Wufei: Shut up! Well my mother thought that I was a girl one time in my life- *they all laugh* It's not 

funny!!!

006g: Well it is to us.

Wufei: Grr......Chief Une, truth or dare?

Chief Une: Truth.

Wufei: Damned it! Oh well....did you and Trieze ever have sex?

Marimeia: Wufei!

Chief Une: Actually I'm still a virgin.

Wufei and Treize: You are?!?!?! *Chief Une nods.*

Trieze: *mumbles* I never knew that....

Chief Une: Sally, truth or dare?

Sally: Dare! I'm braver then you-

Wufei: Shut up onna!!

Chief Une: Just for that, Sally, I dare you to tongue Wufei.

Sally: *seductive voice* Will do!

Wufei: Say wha- 

Too late, Sally is already giving Wufei his first French kiss. Wufei is able to breath, but is 

struggling. It may be so to the matter of fact that Sally's tongue is roaming his mouth. Finally after a 

minute and a half.

Wufei: What is wrong with you woman!! *spits*

Sally: You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, hahahahahaha!

Sabersonic: It's official, everyone's on ecstasy. 

006g: Cool! Can I have some? *Get's hit on the head by Sabersonic's Buster Rifle*

Sabersonic: Don't even think about it! You're already messed up as is!

Sally: Marimeia! Truth or dare? 

Marimeia: I pick Truth, what do I have to hide? 

Sally: Okay then, do you have a boyfriend?

Marimeia: Well um..yes actually....

Treize: Aww.....my little girl's growing up.

Sally: What's his name?

Marimeia: Well.....his name is Greg and he's about 25 I believe-

Treize: WHAT?!?!?! I'm going to kill that mother-

Marimeia: NO! Father truth or dare?!

Trieze: Oh well...what have I got to loose......dare.

Marimeia: I dare you to not hurt Greg indefinitely-

Trieze: But Mari-

Marimeia: Unless I say so!

Trieze: Oh...I can deal with that.

Sabersonic: Okay then, I think we have enough of that. And to make sure nobody ends up having oral sex 

or something, I suggest that we now play I've Never-

006g: Yay! Finally we're going to get drunk!

Sabersonic: *Sarcastically* Oh whoopie....*normal* Now then. Does everyone know how to play I've 

never? 

Not many hands were raised.

Sabersonic: Okay then, I've never is a simple game: There will be glasses of wine in front of you and 

someone makes an I've never statement like say "I've never been a psychopath." If the statement applies 

to you, then you drink the wine. Not the entire glass but you are required to drink at least a sip. Okay? Okay 

then, let's start.

Sabersonic passes around the glasses and bottles of wine to the players. They each fill their glasses 

and then they start the game.

Sabersonic: Okay then, we'll take a turn basis. I'll begin and then next will be 006g and then Wufei and so 

on and so forth, alright? Okay. "I've never drink and drive."

Only Chief Une, Treize and Noin took a sip.

Marimeia: Une! Father!

Chief Une: I know I know, we shouldn't but we were young back then and-

Treize: And Milliardo won't bring us back home!

Milliardo: Hey! I was passed out at the time!

Sabersonic: .......oookay......006g, its your turn.

006g: Woopiee!!! "I've never danced naked in front of my whole family!"

Sabersonic: You sure?

Only Treize took a sip.

Marimeia, Relena, Catherine and Noin: WHAT?!?!?!

Treize: He made me! *pointed at Milliardo.*

Milliardo: Hey! It was a fare bet, you lost!

Sabersonic: ..........what have you two been doing?

Wufei: Injustice......."I've never kissed a frog."

Milliardo, Treize and Chief Une took a sip.

Sabersonic: Okay, what's the story behind that one?

Chief Une: Noin made a bet with us, we lost. I never forgave her for that one-

Noin: Hey! You lost fare and square! And even so I offered you three the chance to get out of the bet!

Sabersonic: Oy.....why do I have the feeling that those four are going to end up drunk as hell before this is 

all over.....?

Sally: Okay, my turn. "I've never been slapped by a woman for being a chauvinist."

Treize and Chief Une took a sip. Unfortunately Wufei did not take a sip. So Sally slapped him.

Wufei: OW!! What was that for onna?!

Sally: Now you have been slapped.

Wufei: *grumbles.*

Relena: Chief Une? How did that happen?

Chief Une: I would like to keep that classified. *blushes.*

Sabersonic: Now there's a secret worth being "classified."

Catherine: Okay! My turn! "I've never had a homosexual fall in love with me!"

Chief Une, Trieze, Milliardo, Noin, AND Wufei took a sip.

Sally: Wufei?!?!

Wufei: Don't ask, just don't ask.......

Heero: And the rest of you?

Noin: It was that one dance club in San Francisco some years ago.....

Sabersonic: Okay_I think I have an ideal why.

006g: Man! How come stuff like that doesn't happen to us?

Sabersonic: You mean you'd like to have some gay to flirt with you?

006g: Well it's different right?

Sabersonic: ....you no speak no more.

Dorothy: Okay then, how's about this? "I've Never accidentally tipped a twenty-five tip or more"

Chief Une, Milliardo, Noin, Trieze, Sally, and 006g took a sip.

Sabersonic: 006g?!?! You- Never mind, I think I know the answer why....

006g: But it looked like a dollar bill and-

Sabersonic: Yep, that's the one.

Relena: This is getting interesting. So how did that happen?

Milliardo: You don't want to know.

Chief Une: Yah, classified information.

Treize: Should not be uttered outside these walls.

Noin: Need to know basis.

Heero: You thought it was a smaller bill wasn't it?

Chief Une, Treize, Noin and Milliardo: ......yes...

Heero: Though so.

Sabersonic: Relena, it's your turn.

Relena: Oh yes. "I've never tortured anyone for fun."

006g and Sabersonic obviously took a sip. Chief Une also took a sip.

Sally: Oh? With whom?

Chief Une: Well.....Treize has odd ideas-

Sabersonic: OKAY!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!

Heero: I guess it's my turn...... "I've never seen a woman naked."

Relena: You haven't?

Heero: No. 

Relena smirks as she takes a sip. Sally, Dorothy, Catherine, Noin, Treize, Milliardo, Chief Une 

and Marimeia took a sip also.

Sabersonic: Um_does it count if you only accidentally seen certain *gulps* areas?

Heero: No, only the entire body.

Sabersonic: Oh, ok-

006g: Sabersonic, you-

Sabersonic: IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT ALRIGHT!!! A FUCKING ACCIDENT!!!

006g: Geeze, don't bite my head off.

Marimeia: My turn! "I've never drank alcohol."

Relena, Sabersonic, 006g, Noin, Milliardo, Chief Une, Treize, and Sally took a drink.

Chief Une: "I've never had it up the anus."

Noin and Milliardo giggled as they sipped. Treize also took a sip.

Sabersonic: Don't want to know...... 

Chief Une: Treize? You?

Marimeia: Father?

Treize: Trust me, you don't want to know..... oh wait it's my turn. "I've never shown my naked body in 

front of a blind man."

Milliardo: Why you little!! *he takes a sip. Most of the group looked at him wide eyed.* I lost a bet, simple 

as that.....

006g: .....this is getting too cool!!

Sabersonic: More disgusting and vial if you ask me.

Relena: Well I find it rather interesting, so many secrets some people have....

Milliardo: *gulps*

Duo: Okay, it's my turn! "I've never masturbated in a Gundam"

Sally, Catherine, Dorothy and Milliardo took a sip.

Sabersonic: What in the world drove you to do that?!?!

Sally: Well I didn't think Trowa didn't mind that I used his.

Catherine: Same here.

Dorothy: Well I thought that Quatre would have liked the little "gift" that I left him.

Sabersonic: o.0;

Milliardo: Well days past and I had to-

Sabersonic: You! You no speak now!

Hilde: *giggles* My turn. "I've never had sex in Zero Gravity."

Duo: Oh really? Maybe next time hehehehe

Sabersonic: We did not want to know that!!!

Duo, Noin, Milliardo, and Treize took a sip.

Hilde: So who was it that time Duo?

Duo: Um....I....*gulps.*

006g: Uh oh! Somebody's in trouble!

Relena: You have Noin?

Noin: Yep, both me and Milliardo liked it a lot! 

Both Noin and Milliardo snuggle with each other, obviously getting drunk.

Relena: Hn.....I wonder what's that like.....*smirks seductively at Heero.*

Heero: O,O

Sabersonic: My turn. "I've never had an alien frisk me."

006g, Milliardo, Treize, Noin, Chief Une, Catherine and Dorothy took a sip, remembering their 

trip to a planet called Giquiinomo Gatcha Prime.

006g: You just HAD to bring that up didn't yah?!

Sabersonic: Not only that, but I still have the video tape in which that actually happened. Hehehehehehehe

006g growls. Over time, many secrets were revealed. Some of them seem nothing more then 

innocent exploration. Others are embarrassments that should never see the light of day, and still others that 

momentarily grows Sabersonic out. 

Sabersonic: You're kidding right?

Treize: No, it really happened.

Sabersonic: ....I'm going to be sick......

006g: Whow_.the entire Karma Sutra in one night......you gotta teach me how to do that!

Sabersonic: 006G!!!

006g: What?

Soon it was around three in the morning, most of the group is barely up to staying awake and their 

eyelids were beginning to feel the weigh of slumber.

Sabersonic: Ooo.....I don't feel so good.......*goes green.*

Wufei: Don't worry! You're a man! You can take a little liquor- *falls dead asleep.*

Sally: I'll take him *hick* if you don't mind. *winks seductively at the other girls.*

Sabersonic: Just try to be quiet okay? Some of us have headaches because of this stuff. *after a few 

minutes.* Hey 006g, aren't you going to comment- 

But 006g wasn't there, only a vacant spot was present. 

Sabersonic: Where did he go?

Catherine: That is odd? Don't you think Dorothy- *Dorothy wasn't sitting next to Catherine.* Huh? Where 

did she go?

Sabersonic: I'll find em. Who knows what trouble he's causing. 

Sabersonic struggles to get up, and once he does, he goes off to find the missing members of the 

group. He searched the house and about half an hour later, the group heard Sabersonic scream and before 

they knew it, Sabersonic rushed back into the room, closing the door and putting his entire weight upon it. 

His eyes wide with fear, his lungs aching for oxygen and his body shivers, quivers and shakes from the 

shock.

Noin: What happened?

Relena: Yes? What was the scream for?

Sabersonic: Well.......all I can say is that if 006g and Dorothy were virgins before, they aren't now.

Group: O.O

Catherine: Oh....my...god...are you pulling our legs?

Sabersonic: Wish I was...

Treize: Hah! Never knew they had it in them!

Marimeia: ...talk about degrading.....

Chief Une: I know...

Noin: Well there goes another couple.

Relena: Oh my..

Duo: Talk about an odd twist..

Heero: Yah....

Catherine: *mutters* Shoot! She got laid before me!

Sabersonic: *yawns.* I think now's a good time to retire to bed. I'm dead tired....

Heero: Yes, this has been a long night...I need rest.

Relena: Oh, well you won't get any rest now. Hehehe *smiles seductively.*

Heero: Wha-

Before Heero could say anything, Relena grabs his arm and drags him upstairs, to her bedroom.

Milliardo: Hey! Don't-

Noin: Relax honey, leave them alone, so that we can be alone. 

Both Noin and Milliardo start kissing one another and help each other into their own bed chanbers.

Sabersonic:.....this is going to be a looooong night...

Everyone goes to their respective quarters, with the exemption of Sabersonic. After at least half an 

hour later, Saber pulls out a bag from the sleep over bag and grins evilly.

Sabersonic: Now for Operation Prank! Hehehehehe!

He sneaks into the bedrooms of the other people, going into the same rooms again in case they 

were engaged in a certain intercourse. In the bag were pranks that he has heard of from word of mouth and 

a few that he has created himself. After about an hour of performing the pranks, he types up his usual sleep 

wear, goes into an unoccupied room and prepares to sleep. But then he almost forgot about something and 

he goes into the bathroom, puts some shaving cream on his hand and then gently wipes some on his face as 

if he has been pranked. Then he returns to the bed.

Sabersonic: Hehehehe! I am so going to love the look on their faces once they wake up! 

Sabersonic slips into the massive bed, puts the covers over him and falls into restful and peaceful 

slumber. In the late morning, he shall awaken to the sweet sounds of people screaming and yelling in 

humiliation and of also the screams of 006g being chased around the mansion, being accused of performing 

the pranks.

006g: I didn't do it! 

Milliardo: Oh yah right! Like you expect us to believe that!?!? Your name was found on all the pranks 

006g!!

006g: MOMMY!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!

~Fin~

Sabersonic: Well, that's the conclusion of "Terror of The Overlords." We hoped that you few who 

survived having a brain tumor enjoyed this story.

006g: And if you don't, well tuff luck-

Sabersonic: 006g!!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: You're not suppose to- Nevermind, just say goodbye!

006g: Goodbye everyone! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

Sabersonic: Why do I even try...

006g: Wait a minute! You were the one who pulled those pranks!

Sabersonic: Took you long enough_..

006g: But why? Why did you do it?

Sabersonic: Well I got away with it didn't I?

006g: ........and you say I'm troublesome.

Sabersonic: I do. Well goodbye everyone!

006g: Goodbye!


End file.
